Cajun Casanova
by Kiana Epona
Summary: The Acolytes come to the Institute with an injured Remy and turn everything upside down! ROMY, KOITR and JONDA! Rated for swearing and adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Please forgive me

I know not what I do  
Please forgive me

I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do  
Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me

I can't stop loving you

- "Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams

Chapter 1

"Students, we have a new member of the X-men."

The whole room fell silent as everyone turned to see the newcomer. Well everyone knew her, but they never thought that she would join the X-men. Especially considering what kind of family she had. With Pietro as a brother and the all powerful Magneto as a father, everyone expected her to have pleaded insanity.

Wanda shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, feeling scrutinized under the questioning stares. She tried to glare threateningly back but she didn't want to disappoint the Professor with a moody teenage attitude. He had helped her after all and took her in. She couldn't just disrespect him.

One girl caught her eye. She was wearing black, maybe a little too much clothing for the hot day. Her face was covered by and array of Gothic make up and her chestnut hair that framed her face had two white streaks at the front. She seemed exciting, mysterious, gothic… the kind of girl that Wanda would find easy to hang out with. All the rest of the girls were way too happy, too bubbly. It was all too much.

"This is Wanda AKA Scarlet Witch. She will be sharing a room with Rogue and Kitty and I want you all to make her feel welcome. You are dismissed." The Professor pointed out the girls to Wanda and then waved his hand and they all began to filter from the room.

"Hey, Roberto, wanna watch porn?" Ray shouted.

Amara looked disgusted "Ewww, sex obsessed perverts!"

"Can you blame us?" Roberto retorted.

"Can I watch it too?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Absolutely not!" Jean and Scott shouted.

"Tabby?"

"Yes Jamie?

"What's a Blow Job?

xxxxx

Rogue liked the look of the new girl. She thought that they would be able to get on well. They seemed alike, on the same wavelength. She liked the distance the girl put between her and the rest of the world, just like Rogue did. She liked her gothic dress sense, makeup and such. She thought that they may enjoy sharing a room. The girl started to approach her and Kitty.

"Hi, I'm Wanda."

"Rogue."

"Kitty."

"Well," Wanda mused, "Where's our room? Its 9pm and I'm knackered."

Outside, the weather turned stormy, but it had nothing to do with the weather Goddess.

xxxxx

John frantically jabbed at the intercom outside the Institute gates, his desperation growing. A crackling sound met his ears, a sure sign that there was no one on the other end. The rain poured down on him and his companions and he shivered violently, pressing the intercom again.

"Come on mates! Let us in!" he pleaded.

Piotr slowly shook his head. "They're not going to let us in. We are the bad guys remember?"

John ran a shaking hand through his fiery hair.

"Well, we can't take him to a hospital. The fucking mutant haters would skin us!"

Piotr looked sadly down at the man wrapped up in blankets un his arms. Remy shifted, gasping for breath and Piotr pushed the cloths tighter against his wounds. The Cajuns red on black eyes fixed on Piotrs blue ones, sending a silent plea of help. John continued to jab at the intercom, screaming bloody murder to the people inside.

"Hey let us in! Gambits dying!"

Remy jolted in Piotrs arms, shaking violently, blood splaying from his mouth. Unable to hold him, Piotr put his friend on the ground, wrapping the blankets tighter around him. Piotr knelt over him, trying to steady the convulsions and protect his head from hitting the hard concrete underneath. Remy still choked, gasping for breath.

Piotr didn't know what else to do. He'd tried to control the bleeding but he already knew that one of Remy's lungs was punctured. He tried to concentrate on remembering something else that he could do but it was extremely hard with John yelling in the background. So, defeated, he picked up his best friend back up and sadly looked out across the rainy terrain. There were lights on in the mansion, people were inside. They just weren't listening. Well, would you let your archenemies in, even if they did have one injured?

Suddenly a voice sounded very clearly in Piotrs head.

_Don't worry Mr. Rasputin_

Piotr looked around in time to see the gates slowly opening.

"Finally" John shouted.

Authors Note

What a brilliant story start! I want to hear your cheers!

What has happened to Remy? Will Wanda get on with Rogue and Kitty? Will Jamie find out about the wonderful world of teenagers? Will Tabby tell him anything? Will the X-men help Remy and the Acolytes? Will Remy die???????????????????

Please Note:

Magneto is off the scene in this story

The Brotherhood consist of Toad, Blob, Avalanche and Pietro

The next chapter will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Storm – **Thank you! All your questions will be answered in this chapter. Hopefully!

**Mazdamiatta – **My chapters are lengthening I promise! Thank you!

**Kaygirl – **My stories are always great! Lol. Thanks for the praise

**Aisyy – **Thanks! Jamie is 10 and it's really humorous when he's innocent! Remy doesn't die, don't worry!

**gambit-rogue – **Thank you! My chapters are getting longer. And I'll let you in on a little secret. Remy doesn't die!!!! And there will be lots of Romy!

**Reevesie – **Thank you! And more you shall get, my dear!!

**artemis goddess – **Thank you! Thank you so much!

Right, people have been asking and it makes sense to tell you how old the characters are. So….

Remy – 20

Rogue – 18

Piotr – 21

John – 20

Kitty – 18

Wanda – 18

The rest of the X-men – 18 or 19

Jamie – 10 (He needs to be innocent!)

My chapters will become longer, I promise

X

When the one you love's  
in love with someone else  
Don't you know it's torture  
I mean it's a living hell  
No matter how I try to convince myself  
this time I won't lose control  
One look in your sad eyes  
And suddenly my heart can't tell you no  
My Heart can't tell you no

"My Heart Can't Tell You No" by Rod Stewart

Chapter 2

"So, seen any guys you like yet?"

Both gothic girls rolled their eyes at Kitty's comment.

"Geez, Kit, stop bothering her about guys! We ain't as guy-mad as ya are!"

Wanda sent a grateful glance ay Rogue. She liked her already. Wanda didn't want to talk about guys at that point in time. Toad had been enough to put her off men for a lifetime!

"Awww come on Wanda! You lived with four guys!"

Wanda winced. "Kitty, considering one of them was my brother, one had no personal hygiene, one was bigger than a bulldozer and one was a right stud, that doesn't leave much choice!" All three fell over laughing.

"Oh ma Gawd, imagine Blob having sex! Yad get lost in his rolls!" giggled Rogue.

"He probably hasn't seen his dick in years!" Wanda choked.

They all buried their heads in their pillows to muffle their laughter but startled shouts from downstairs caused them to look up in alarm. Rogue sat up and padded across to the door, popping her head out as Roberto ran passed.

"Hey, whahts going on?"

"The Acolytes are here! One of thems hurt" he shouted over his shoulder.

Rogue dived back in to the room, grabbing the combats that she had worn that day and a random t-shirt with "Good girls are just bad girls that don't get caught" written across it. Shouting to Wanda and Kitty, she sprinted out the door and down the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs and stared in horror as Colossus carried a bloodied up Gambit up the stairs. He was led by Scott, who looked extremely angry, while Henry and the Professor followed closely behind. She moved slowly out of the way as the tall man walked past her, meanwhile getting a close look at the guy in his arms. His chestnut hair, a shade lighter than hers, fell lankly across his face. Blood droplets were dotted around his mouth and the blanket he was wrapped in was soaked red. He looked awful. She wished he would open his eyes.

The professor stopped next to her as she stared and she jumped as she noticed him.

"Sabertooth got to him." he said, "Sabertooth came back to find Magneto gone and flew into a rage. Gambit seemed to be his target."

"Is he gonna be okay?" she asked, the desperation sounding, frighteningly, in her voice.

"You will have to talk to Henri about that one," he said, whilst patting her shoulder and wheeling off.

Kitty walked up slowly behind her, watching the Russian go.

"Poor Gambit," she whispered.

"No," Rogue whispered, "It's Remy,"

xxxxx

It seemed that the whole population of the mansion had woken and come to see the fiasco. They gathered outside the medical bay, all chatting together quietly, while they had chance to know what was going on. Rogue sat hunched on one of the chairs, her legs drawn up to her chest. Multiple Jamies ran around, one appearing right in front of Rogue.

"Guess what, guess what! Tabby told me what a Blow job is!"

"Thahts just nasty," Rogue cringed.

The Jamies moulded into one, which ran up to Scott.

"Has Jean ever given you a blow job?"

Their fearless immediately turned beetroot red and swatted a hyperactive Jamie away with his hand. At that moment Beast emerged from the Med Bay and all attention was fixed on him and him only.

"Well, Mr. Lebeau has three broken ribs, multiple deep scratches on his torso and a punctured lung. But he will survive."

Rogue let out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding and watched while Beast ushered the younger students back to bed. Scott, Jean, Wanda, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue, however, stood their ground until they were let into the Med Bay.

Piotr sat in the chair next to the bed, his head in his hand and John stood near the window, annoyingly flicking his lighter on an off. Remy lay on the bed, looking better than he had when she first saw him. The blood was gone and his hair was framing his gorgeous face; well sculpted cheekbones and jaw line, a perfect nose, lips you just wanted to kiss…

…and his eyes.

Piotr looked up as they entered, a sad expression on his handsome face and nodded at them. John moved and sat on the bed and Hank excused himself to grab a coffee. John shook his head, wearing the same sad smile that Piotr wore.

"Dunno what he did to deserve this,"

"Probably pissed off too many people," Scott said bitterly.

John stood up immediately angry.

"He might die and you're insulting him!"

"It's not really an insult if it's true," Kurt put in.

"Kurt, don't be heartless!" Rogue fumed.

Meanwhile, Kitty strolled over to Piotr and pulled up a chair next to him. She watched Remy's unconscious form for a few moments before speaking.

"They'll shut up in a minute," she whispered, referring to the arguing teenagers.

"I know," he whispered back, and then he smiled at her. A true smile that she felt in her soul. Her heart was leaping.

"Alright, mates!" John shouted, "Let's settle this." He got out his lighter, holding a fireball in his open palm.

Piotr jumped up in his metal form as everyone prepared for a battle and grabbed John. The Professor wheeled in at the wrong moment; it looked as if he had entered a war zone.

"Mr. Allerdyce, please stand back. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Wanda, please leave and go back to bed."

They all filed out but Kurt stopped by Rogue as he left.

"I can't understand vhy you stood up for him," he hissed, very un-Kurt-ly, and he left.

Rogue stood there unsure of what to do. Had the Professor told her to leave and she had not heard him? She shifted nervously form one foot to the other, her arms crossed.

"Well, that's quite enough excitement for one night," The Professor said, "Mr. Rasputin, Mr. Allerdyce; you are free to stay here. We have spare rooms,"

Piotr nodded and thanked the Professor, before grabbing John and following the Professor to their rooms.

Rogue was left with Henry, and of course, the unconscious Remy.

"He'll be in good hands, Rogue" Henry stated. She looked up shocked.

"Ah know. Ah just want him to be alright,"

Henry smiled.

"There's a flame there I see," He said. Rogue scowled.

"No! Ah just learnt a lot about him in New Orleans. He's had a hard lihfe too. We just have a lot in common. Maybe Ah like him a bit" She bit her tongue, painfully, realizing she had said too much.

"Don't worry, my dear. Your secret's safe with me."

Rogue smiled in relief and quietly went back to bed.

Hank checked all Remy's vitals, then retired to his office and taking a huge bar of Galaxy from his top draw, taking a massive bite.


	3. The Waking

My Reviewers

**gambit-rogue** – Thanks for the review. Oh my God! I love Galaxy! It is my favourite chocolate bar in the world! Why can't you get Galaxy? You deprived child! Where about do you live again because I deleted the message? Yes I'm glad Remy1s okay too and he will awaken in this chapter!

**X-Storm** – Thank you! Yes, I made Remy live. I couldn't kill him, there would be no Romy! But I love them being friends and all. I can't believe nothing happened between them in Evolution! But they left it to our imaginations! Wink, wink! And I completely hate Sabertooth! Remy will wake up in this chapter! Yaay!

**Aisyy** – Thanks! You're right. The 10 year olds I know aren't that innocent either but he can't really go much younger. What did you fall out of your chair for, ya loony? This chapter is "The Waking"

**Mazdamiatta** – Thanks for the review! I know! I am ace! Remy lives and Rogue is emotional! What is the world coming to?

**artemis goddess** – Thanks, darling! Heres the next chapter!

Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

"When You Tell Me That You Love Me" By Diana Ross

**Disclaimer -I don't own Xmen nor do I own Dean Koontzs "Intensity"**

Chapter 3 – The Waking

He had a headache. A bad one.

He opened his eyes slowly, squinting in the sunlight that streamed in through the open window. The bird chirped outside and it felt like an opera singer was wailing into his ear. His eyes burned like they were on fire; maybe he had an accident where John was involved. His mind was fuzzy; he couldn't remember a thing, just snapshots.

Piotr.

Piotr kneeling over him.

Piotr kneeling over him and it was raining.

John screaming about Remy dying.

Sabertooth.

Pain.

Blood.

Merde!

He groaned at the pain in his forehead, reaching up to place his hand over it, rubbing small circles on his left temple. He opened his eyes more, realizing that they weren't as sensitive as they were before. He looked around him.

A bright coloured yellow room, that would have been charming if he hadn't had been feeling like he was going to throw up. A door to his right, a window to his left and he was in a bed. A hospital bed.

"_Merde_," he whispered, to no one in particular.

"Ah, Mr. Lebeau. Good to see you are awake,"

The furry blue doctor walked into the room and Remy flinched like he was about to be assassinated. A pain shot through his chest, jolting him more and he gasped. He could hardly breathe and his heart felt like it was about to burst through his ribs and out of his chest altogether. Beats hurried over.

"Please try to stay calm, Remy. No sudden movements."

Remy stared up at the Doctor in horror as he began to fill a syringe.

"Don't worry. It's just a tetanus jab." Mr. McCoy assured.

"What, y think the Kitty Cat's got rabies?"

The fluffy doctor chuckled, "Well… maybe, but it's for your own protection,"

"What if I said dat I don't like needles?"

"I would still put this syringe into your arm, Mr. Lebeau,"

Remy huffed grumpily and watched as the needle was inserted into the inside of his elbow. Beast took the needle out and pressed a small piece of cotton wool to the "wound"

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

xxxxx

Rogue couldn't concentrate. She sat in the exam hall with all the other students of her age, and was supposed to be sitting her Literature finals. Her brain wasn't working. It just kept flicking back to him, lying on the bed, unconscious. She couldn't get him out of her head. He was like a fly buzzing around the space in her head; when you think you've hit it or spattered it against a window, it just keeps popping back up and starts its wretched buzzing again. But then her head conjured up another image of Remy. A human Incubus (1) haunting her night and day, never relenting. It was frightening but also comforting.

"_There are people watching over y"_

That is what he had said and for once it made sense.

She realized that she should be doing the test. Her eyes flitted to the clock on the wall. 20 minutes left. She sought out Kitty in the crowds, who sneakily looked at her and tapped her watch. Rogue nodded and stared back at the blank page.

All of a sudden, she knew what to write.

xxxxx

Piotr walked along the halls of the Institute, trying to get his bearings. It was around the size of the Acolyte house AKA Magnetos base but the layout was…. a little more confusing.

He knew that the news of the three of them being at the mansion had got around. There had been whispers outside of his room and the huge feral man that acted an awful lot like Sabertooth had sent a menacing growl in his direction that morning. It didn't help that he had taken a fancy to one of the girls that was in the infirmary with them last night. She was beautiful; light brown hair, the bluest eyes he had ever seen and a tempting smile. She seemed so alive and full of fun. He had found out that her name was Kitty from John (who also asked him a few tense questions) and she had spoken to him last night. Her voice was as soft as summer rain, sweet and innocent and her smile had bore straight into his soul.

He liked her.

A lot.

He wandered aimlessly for a few more moments before, dejectedly, coming back to "his" room. He stood at the door, pondering over whether to wake John up. It was nearly 3pm and his friend had not yet woken up. Deciding that it would be better to let him sleep rather than chasing him around the mansion trying to prize a lighter off of him, Piotr walked up to the only place in the mansion he was sure of the location, the infirmary.

xxxxx

Remy sat up slowly, with Beast's help, and leaned helplessly on the pillows that propped him up. Taking the glass of water gratefully, he popped the antibiotics into his mouth and took a gulp.

"Are you feeling any better?" The Doctor inquired, looking up from the record sheet quizzically.

Remy groaned but nodded slowly.

"Good, because I think you have a visitor,"

Henry looked towards the door, where Piotr stood, still as a statue. Remy's face lit up and he grinned warmly, inviting his friend to come and sit next to him. Piotr smiled back and sat down on the seat as Henry excused himself to go get something to eat.

"How are you feeling, Comrade?"

"Y want me to be honest?" When Piotr nodded, Remy whispered, "Shit. I feel shit."

"You gave me and John quite a scare, my friend."

"_Desolé_." Remy croaked, realizing that he had trouble breathing and talking at the same time.

Piotr dropped a book onto the side of the bed.

"I thought you might need to occupy you," he said.

Remy whispered thanks and picked the book up. "Intensity" by Dean Koontz, one of his favorites. (2)

Piotr smiled and went still, looking out of the window. Remy followed his gaze, and realized that he was watching the girls walking down the mansion path. He recognized Wanda and Kitty and, of course, his Chere. He smiled at how beautiful she was. Sure, she was mad at him and she probably hated his guts, but hey, he was Remy Lebeau after all. She would give in to him sooner or later, even if it took all his life. He wasn't interested in any other girls anymore and he certainly wasn't bothered about skin-to-skin contact. He just wanted his Chere. He had fallen for her bad. Piotr, however, had taken a liking to a certain little _chat_. Remy smirked.

"Y like the little _Chatôn_, _Mon ami_?"

Piotr jerked up, startled, but he couldn't hide his blush.

"I am going to go now, but I'll be back later." Piotr promised.

"_Daccord_, and tell John to come and see me. I miss his insanity,"

Piotr grinned and then abruptly left.

xxxxx

Rogue raced up the stairs to the infirmary, not caring if anyone saw her. She needed to see him, see if he was okay. She wanted to see him awake; it seemed so horrible seeing him unconscious and dying. She reached the door, wrenching it open and standing in the infirmary.

He was sat up, leaning against the pillows, looking extremely uncomfortable. His hair was pushed back off of his face and his eyes were open, gleaming red in the sunlight coming from the open window. A book lay on his lap, which he had obviously been reading, but he had turned his attention to outside of the window. She moved closer, noting that he had not realized that she was there. She coughed quietly. He jumped and winced, turning his eyes onto her.

"How ya doing, Swamp Rat?"

His trademark smirk graced his face and his eyes visibly glistened.

"Much better now you're here Chere," he said.

"Don't start with me Swamp Rat. Ya still aint forgiven!"

"_Desolé _Chere," He truly looked apologetic.

He studied her face. Damn, she was _belle_. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her porcelain skin was flawless and even looked soft to the touch. Her eyes, emerald green, reminded him of spring; new life. Her hair of chestnut brown carried her trademark white streaks looked as luscious as ever and he could just imagine his hands running through it. The thoughts that followed sent a shot down to his groin and he immediately stopped thinking it, knowing that he had no chance of getting rid of a hard on in his condition. He tried to change his position but ended up landing heavily on one of his ribs, letting out a strangled yelp. Rogue was by his side straight away, helping him move into a more comfortable position. While she was leaning over him, he got a lovely view of her cleavage. She moved away and sat back in the chair.

"_Merci_, Chere."

"Ya welcome Swamp Rat,"

"It's Remy, Chere,"

"Swamp Rat suits ya better,"

"Fine then… River Rat,"

She looked up startled.

"What did you just call me?"

"If I'm a Swamp Rat, then you must be a little River Rat. My _Petite_ River Rat."

"Ah aint yas Gambit," she said whilst standing up and exiting the room.

He made sure to watch her perfect backside move with her hips all the way to the door.

"Difficult _fille_," he whispered.

Authors Note

So that's another chapter up! How will Remy and Rogue's relationship spiral out? What about Piotr and Kitty's relationship? How will the Acolytes get on at the Institute?

(1) Incubus – (folklore) a demon believed to have sex with sleeping women.

(2) I love this book! If you ever get chance to read it, do so! It's about a girl who ends up being kidnapped by a psychotic killer and the book is about how she escapes. It's amazing!

Next Time: The Acolytes meet the rest of the crew. Remy gets out of bed. Jott bashing and Rogue has a word with Kurt about his attitude.

Translations

_Desolé_ - Sorry

_Chat_ - Cat

_Mon ami_ – My friend

_Chatôn_ - Kitten

_Daccord_ - OK

_Belle – _Beautiful

_Merci_ – Thank you

_Petite_ – Little

_Fille – _Girl


	4. The Making

My Reviewers

**Aisyy** – Thanks! I love Piotr/Kitty! They are both kind of shy and they fit so well together and Rogue and Remy just rock too! Yes, "Intensity" is amazing. If you ever get the chance to read it, do so. It's a horror but it's the read-in-one-go type. I couldn't put it down! I realized that he shouldn't have looked down her top, but hey, it's Remy!

**gambit-rogue** – Thanks! Im sorry about the short chapter, I can't help it! I have to get it out for you lot! I'll make this a longer chapter, I promise! Thanks for the praise on the updates stands and curtseys Well I do try. You mentioned where you lived in an email once but you said Msia or something and I got a little confused. Geography isn't exactly my strong subject, that's history! I can't believe that you don't have galaxy!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so sorry for you! gives air hug and hands out a king-size galaxy Yes, I know, I looked you up! Romy forever!!!

**Cerdwyn3** – Thanks for the review! Yes, I know but we are talking about Remy here. Hmm… nurses outfit you say? Makes a note on reporters notebook I'll get onto it!

**Reevesie** – I'm glad you did! Thanks for the review!

**X-Storm – **Thanks for the review! Yes, I hate injections as well! They really scare me! Piotr is the nice kind of guy that would always go to visit them, so he did. I'm glad you liked my John and his insanity remark. It's the kind of thing my friends would say about me! Kitty and Piotr are just meant for each other and there will be more of them in further chapters, namely this chapter! Remy and Rogue cannot be paired up with anyone else but each other! Remy will make the chapters better! This is probably the best story that I have ever written and don't worry, it wont end like "Ill never be the same again" This will be a happy ending. Take care!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Xmen. No matter how many times I have asked Marvel, they don't want to give it to me! I also do not own any songs mentioned in this fic or any clothes designers.

My god! I had to do loads of research on men's clothing on this chapter!

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

"Far Away" by Nickelback

Chapter 4 – The Making

She stood in her bedroom, watching the dark sky out of her window. A gentle tapping on the door made her turn around and look at the door. She walked over slowly, her bare feet padding gently on the carpet. She held the door handle and opened it, revealing him stood in the hallway, his eyes burning into hers.

"Bonjour Chere," he husked.

"Hi," she whispered, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

He shouldered the door, stepping over the threshold, into her territory, her sanctuary. His bare hands cupped her face and she gasped, stepping away in shock. He advanced on her, taking her hand in his, tracing her knuckles with his thumb.

"How?" she spluttered.

He shrugged, stepping forwards to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. She moaned at the softness of his lips, pushing up onto her tiptoes to close the space between their bodies. His arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer.

And then…

…she woke up.

Rogue flew up in bed and hit the alarm with the palm of her hand. She growled at it for waking her from her amazing, if weird, dream. She slapped her face at the remembrance. She had dreamed about kissing him, feeling him, if though she never could. It showed just how much she craved touch, how much she needed to be loved. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood up, attempting to bag the bathroom before Kitty did. She looked over at her sleeping friend. Kitty didn't realize how easy she had it.

xxxxx

"Awww, but please, Doc!"

"No Remy. I cannot allow you to go down to breakfast in your condition."

Remy pouted and looked up at the furry Doctor, his eyes big and watering slightly; the traditional puppy eyes.

Remy watched Beast soften, smirking inwardly. His brilliant plan (Operation Go-See-His-Chere) seemed to be working. He made his eyes water a little more.

"Ok, ok, fine! You win, I lose. You can go down to breakfast, on one condition,"

Remy looked up expectantly.

"Mr. Rasputin is to accompany you everywhere, even the toilet, and you are to come straight back up here when the rest of the student go to school,"

"Dats two conditions," Remy stated.

Beast gave him a stern look and Remy grimaced but nodded nonetheless.

With perfect timing as usual, Piotr walked through the door, wearing a blue button up shirt and light faded jeans, secured with a Calvin Klein belt. Well, the guy had some style. It must be Remy's influence. Remy stood up slowly, clutching his chest and abdomen, holding on to Piotr for support. The Russian pulled him up, temporarily lifting him off the ground, before setting him rightly back on his feet.

"Does he have to accompany_ moi_ t get dressed?"

Beast nodded sincerely and Remy hobbled into the bathroom, followed by Piotr. Once in there, Piotr handed him some clothes and turned away respectively as Remy dressed.

"How did y get these," he asked, holding up his t-shirt in disbelief.

Piotr laughed, "I sent John on a rescue mission to get us some clothes. He acted like he had escaped with an inch of his life, with Sabertooth still prowling around. He grabbed everything in your wardrobe, along with toothbrush and toiletries."

Remy emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a Jack Daniels belt, a tight black t- shirt and a pair of K Swiss Fenley trainers. He frowned at how much the bandages made him seem bigger, but it couldn't be helped. Holding on tight to Piotr, he hobbled slowly out of the Med Bay and downstairs into the kitchen.

There weren't many people there yet, only Wolverine and the blue fuzzy guy he remembered as being Nightcrawler. He got a growl for Wolverine and Nightcrawler gave him and incredibly dirty look as he sat down. They do love to be forgiving here, don't they?

He winced as he sat down, letting out a slow breath. His ribs felt like they had been stretched out and then shoved back again. He perked up slightly as John waltzed into the room.

"Morning, mates!" he quipped, then noticed, "Remy!"

"Hey, John,"

John rushed over and threw his arms around his friend; jumping back at the yelps of pain and then hugged him gently. Remy hugged him back. He had missed John, even though he had only been away from him a day.

More teenagers poured into the kitchen, all grabbing food after about 10 hours of an empty stomach. Remy sat with Piotr and John off to the side, watching them all with increasing curiosity. He recognized most of them from Magneto's profiling but the younger ones were all new to him. He scanned the room, wondering if she had come in yet.

He wasn't hungry so he gratefully accepted the coffee that Piotr handed him. Cyke shot them evils the whole time, stopping only to goo-goo eye Jean. Remy felt like throwing up.

Nightcrawler approached and John immediately stood, hoping for a fight, if only a verbal one.

"Vhy haven't you left yet? You obviously don't belong here."

John scowled, but Remy's face stayed neutral. He was too tired for a fight; coming downstairs had wearied him.

"Listen, blue boy, we aint leaving until Rems is completely healed. Until then, you'll have to put up with us,"

Kurt suddenly teleported, knocking John off balance. John growled and sent a fireball in the blue boy's direction, managing to singe the tip of his tail, laughing manically. Kurt moved again, smashing him into a wall.

"See, you're so fat, you can't even stop vhacking into he valls of this room!"

"Well, you're so fat, when there's a beeping, people think you're reversing!" John screamed back, dodging Kurt again.

Remy was laughing even though it hurt his sides. This was priceless. It was so pathetic it was funny. He glanced at Wolverine, who was cracking a smile and had no intention of stopping the fighting boys.

"You're so fat, vhen you vear a raincoat, people shout "Taxi!"" Kurt encouraged.

"Well, you're so fat, when you bend over, there's a total eclipse of the sun!"

The whole room was in hysterics but the two males seemed to have no idea and kept at each other.

"You're mothers so stupid, she thinks Taco Bell is a Mexican Phone Company!"

"You're momma's so stupid, she asked you what the number for 911 was!" John shouted.

"Alright, boys break it up!" Wolverine shouted, the grin nearly filling his face.

xxxxx

Rogue walked into the kitchen in the middle of this fight and was laughing throughout most of it. They were both so childish it was stupid. She grabbed some toast and smothered some butter on it, tucking in to it whilst watching the morning evolve. She was surprised to see Remy sat in the corner with Piotr, a cup of coffee in one hand, the other holding his tender ribs. She desperately wanted to go over there, rub his back, whisper into his ear, make him feel better, kiss him…

She shook her head, clearing it. It much too early in the morning for those kind of thoughts. Nevertheless, she looked over at him again. His dark blue jeans fitted him perfectly, tight in all the right places and she could see his muscles through the top he was wearing, even though he was bandaged up. She grinned at the thought of stroking her hands down his chest, bumping over his hard abdominal muscles and then down…

Stop it, she scolded herself for thinking such things. Well, a girl could still dream. Even if it was bad, bad dreams!

Kurt stormed past her and she realized that she needed to have a word with her dear brother. She followed his around the halls until she finally caught up with him in his room. She knocked loudly and Kurt appeared in front of her.

"Rogue? Vhat are you doing here?" he asked innocently.

"Ah need ta talk ta ya, about the other day,"

He looked confused.

"Ya were horrible ta Remy when he came ta us for help!"

"He's an Acolyte, Rogue, like the other two." He answered, taking on the big brother role.

"Uh, look again, Sugah, they aint Acolytes anymore. In fact, they'll probably end up being Xmen, so Ah suggest ya at least try ta get along!"

Kurt nodded and looked apologetic.

"I am sorry. I just find it hard to trust them."

She smiled, "Ah know,"

xxxxx

Remy was annoyed. She was in the room… and then she wasn't. She just disappeared without even saying goodbye! He sat in the corner, his second cup of coffee in his hands, grumbling to himself. John had stormed off somewhere and Piotr was next to him but not paying the slightest bit of attention to him. Remy had even tried to get his attention by letting out a few quiet yelps but Piotr was well out of it, making eyes at Kitty. They were chatting now, smiling and joking. Kitty was good for him, she was bubbly and full of life. She might bring him out of his shell a bit.

Rogue walked back into the room as all the rest of them started to leave for school. She looked beautiful this morning. Black khaki pants and a dark green long-sleeved top that matched her eyes and combat boots. She looked at him, catching his eye. His heart skipped a beat, fluttering with excitement. She was walking towards him. Oh God, she was walking towards him, keep cool, keep cool…

She flopped down next to him.

"Morning Swamp Rat,"

"Morning, River Rat," he said, grinning.

"Rogue! We're leaving now!" Cyke yelled from the doorway.

She growled and stood up, grabbing her bag. Cyke shot Remy a look from the doorway but Remy smiled back, not bothered at all. This made Cyke mad, he could tell. His empathy was picking up his anger signals. He nearly laughed. Rogue stopped at the doorway.

"See ya later, Swamp Rat," she said.

"Bye, Chere,"

John burst into room, yelling that he had made a new CD. Remy took the case from him, laughing slightly as he read the song list.

**Johns CD**

**Let It burn - Usher**

**Light my fire – Will young**

**Fire – U2**

**Eternal Flame – Atomic Kitten**

**We Didn't Start the Fire – Billy Joel**

**Great Balls Of Fire – Jerry Lee Lewis**

**Love Fire – Simply Red**

John didn't even know half of these songs, he just loved fire. He loved fire a lot!

Piotr looked disheartened now that Kitty had left so Remy put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be back, _mon ami_," he whispered.

"Yeah," John said, "And hopefully that Wanda Shelia will give in to my charm,"

"What charm?" Remy asked

"Yes, Comrade, throwing fireballs isn't usually classed as charm,"

Authors Note

By the way, I hate Remy talking in third person, so as you might have guessed, I don't do it. So another chapter over! So…. What is happening between Remy and Rogue? What about Kitty and Piotr? John and Wanda? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Next chapter will leave you guys hanging. Hehe!!!!

Translations

_Bonjour_ - Hello

_Moi_ – Me

_Mon ami __– _My friend

Comrade – Friend (Russian)

Shelia – Girl/woman (Australian)


	5. The Baking

My Reviewers

**X-Storm** – Thank you! I really don't mind you writing me a book. I'll enjoy reading your story that you are writing. And Remy is hot anytime, dear, bandages or no bandages. There will be more of Remy, Piotr and John convincing the Xmen before long. In this chapter in fact! Oh and I loved writing that scene with Kurt and John, I was smiling while I was writing it! Yeah, Remy speaking third person is his trademark but it is a bugger to write! Heres the next chapter!

**Reevesie** – Thank you for the review! I'm glad that it makes you giggle. I am just a natural comedian. No scratch that, Remy and John are natural comedians!

**Aisyy** – Thanks for the review! Yes, K Swiss was my choice because all the guys seem to be wearing them, in England anyway! Awww you can't be that fat, anyway size 5 isn't fat. I'm a size 10, in England sizes. The fight scene was ace! It was unnecessary but it was so fun to write! I want an Operation-Go-See-Remy!!!!!!!!!!!!! He is fine! I wish my boyfriend were as good as him. No, scratch that, I wish my boyfriend was him! No offence to my gorgeous, sexy boyfriend!

**seastar1234** – Thanks! Your welcome! Enjoy this chapter!

**Cerdwyn3** – Merci for the review! Yes I like hearing him talking third person but it is so hard to write! We'll just have to see if Rogues dreams come true wink wink! I loved writing that fight scene. It all started when we were in Science class and the boys started throwing insults at each other. That's where I picked up most of the insults. I had to put it in my story! This chapter is what happens after school and that evening!

**Rogue181** - Thanks! The next chapter, after these messages!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xmen, or anything in this story!

If it's wrong to tell the truth  
Then what am I supposed to do  
When all I want to do is speak my mind

If it's wrong to do what's right  
I'm prepared to testify  
If loving you with all my heart's a crime  
Then I'm guilty

"Guilty" by Blue

Chapter 5 – The Baking

Piotr helped Remy back into bed – or rather onto bed. Remy refused to get into bed completely, moaning that it would crease his clothes and mess his hair up.He perched on the end, absorbed in thought as Beast pottered around, checking his bandages and blood pressure. John entered the room, muttering about "damn fuzzy fucking elves", followed by the Professor, Storm and Wolverine. The Professor intertwined his fingers, resting his elbows on the arms of his wheelchair.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Lebeau?" he asked politely.

"Better dan I was," Remy said, a gentle laugh in his voice.

"Good, because I have a proposition for you. I would like you to join the Xmen,"

Remy blinked. Wow. Why did he trust them this quick? Had he read their minds without their knowledge. Remy eyed the Professor suspiciously. Yeah, right, like Monsieur Remy Lebeau was going to run around in spandex saving the world and all with a group of kids. The again, that would let him see his Chere a lot more. He looked at his fellow ex-Acolytes. Piotr was going to join, nothing would stop him. As long as the Professor would be able to fund his sister's hospital bills. John however would take a lot more persuading. His main aim was to destroy…oh and bag Wanda of course. That's it, Remy had made up his mind.

"I accept, but I cannot speak for my other comrades,"

Damn, the Russian had beaten him to it!

"I accept too!"

Remy whirled around, painfully, to stare unbelievingly at John. Ok, now the Russian and the Aussie had beaten him to it. He turned back to the Professor.

"Yeah that's cool, I accept,"

The Professor smiled warmly and so did Storm. Wolverine however kept stony-faced as usual, probably annoyed that he had more "kids" to tutor in the Danger Room. Remy couldn't decide between "Tutor" and "Torture".

Remy just couldn't wait to see the look on Scooters face!

xxxxx

Rogue stared moodily out of the window as the car sped down to the school. Scott and Jean were the only ones in the car with her that morning. Usually there would be Kitty and Kurt with them, but Kurt and Kitty were testing out Kurt's new car. The silence was uncomfortable and you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

She looked over, taking in his features. His eyes fixed on the road, unwavering, though she couldn't see behind his glasses. His hair was shorter than Remy's and he wasn't nearly as well built. She looked towards his pants and realised that he probably wasn't as big below either. Not that she'd ever seen Remy's, she just imagined him to be big, and thick and…

STOP IT, GAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh my God, they were talking about a history assignment now. Can this couple get any more boring? She yawned loudly, expressing how bored she was. Scott turned around.

"Are you ok, Rogue?"

"Yah, Ahm fahne. Just dying of boredom at yah conversation,"

Jean pursed her lips but then turned around, a wicked look on her face.

"So, I saw you casting glances over at Gambit this morning. What's going on with you two?"

Rogue scowled, "Nahthing, why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought that you wouldn't be stupid enough to fancy an Acolyte,"

"Ah don't fancy him," she stated simply. The lie just rolled off of her tongue.

"You do, I read your mind,"

"Yah not allowed tah do thaht! It's a violation of my privacy!"

"So you do fancy him then?" Scott asked, getting into the conversation.

"How do yah know thaht it was mah thoughts? It could have been one of mah psyches!"

Jean merely shrugged and turned back around.

"Nevertheless, he can't be trusted," Scott said, turning the car into Bayville High car park, "He's an Acolyte,"

"Ex-Acolyte Scooter, get it raght!"

"But he's still a thief!" he shouted.

"Look, Ah don't have tihme fah this!" she said, walking to her first lesson.

xxxxx

John lay on his bed – well, temporary bed – no wait, it is his bed! – Deep in thought.

Fire

Fire

Fire

Wanda

Is

A

Sexy

Shelia

Fire

Wanda

Fire

He liked her. He liked her spunkiness and brass, the way she walked around like she was the Queen of Sheba whilst everyone watched her like she was El Dorado (1). She was going to be his, if it was the last thing he did. She was his fire.

xxxxx

Kitty inched over to Rogue in Algebra. The teacher was well absorbed at the front of class so she skimmed a quick note over to the Goth girl.

_Do you really fancy Remy?_

Rogue huffed and shoved it back.

_NO!!!!!_

Kitty looked hurt for a few seconds and Rogue almost felt bad, denying her feelings to her best friend.

Almost.

Kitty scribbled and then sent the note back.

_Because… I think I fancy Piotr_

Rogue did a double take. Then again, the Russian was cute.

_Really? _

Kitty shoved it back.

_Don't tell anyone!_

Rogue grinned. Should she tell her? Kitty wouldn't blab if she was told not to, even if she was the gossip queen.

_As long as you don't tell anyone mine…I really do like Remy._

Kitty jumped and let out a little giggle, looking innocent when the teacher looked around.

_I know,_ she wrote, _he was looking at you all breakfast!_

Rogue laughed.

_And you were flirting with Piotr all breakfast!_

Kitty blushed, writing another note.

_Be careful, Tabby was plotting to get Remy into bed. Not that she's got a chance, he's obsessed with you!_

Rogue suddenly felt angry. Her Remy!!!!! She needs to write her name all over him.

xxxxx

Later that day….

The three girls walked into the Institute, or rather madness. John and Kurt were fighting again but this time it was over food. Piotr was trying to break then up, but not succeeding, Wanda had to hex them both and threaten to castrate them if they don't stop. To which John looked shocked and told her that then he wouldn't be able to have babies with her. Kitty and Rogue broke down in giggles at that point as Wanda hexed him into a wall.

Piotr searched out Kitty and smiled warmly at her when their eyes met. Rogue nudged her friend forward.

"Ask him out Kit,"

The valley girl took a deep breath and strode forward to stand next to the Russian. He looked at her, his light blue eyes burning into hers.

"Um, I, like, wanted to know if you, like, wanted to, like, go to the movies."

Rogue slapped her forehead. Kitty Pryde was doomed!

To everyone's surprise, even after Kitty's babbling, the Russian smiled and took her hand.

"That's would be great," he said.

Kitty's eyes shone and she threw her arms around his neck, gibbering uncontrollably. Rogue laughed and Wanda had even helped John back onto his feet. The happiness was amazing. All she needed now was her own little Swamp Rat to be getting along with.

xxxxx

7 hours later…

The darkness was unbearable. Sure, he could see in the dark but it was completely different. There was also that fact that he was locked in.

Anyone's reaction to being locked in was to try and escape and this sense of escaping was enhanced with him being a thief. Beast had decided that Remy couldn't go wandering so he locked him in the infirmary. Big mistake, huge mistake.

He got up from the bed gingerly, creeping across the room silently. His sides twinged with the movement but he headed for the door. There was one thing going through his mind.

_Must get food_

Could you blame him? All he had had in two days was crappy watered down soup and an odd sandwich every now and again. He was starving, his stomach craving for some decent food. He picked the lock easily and crept with no sound down to the kitchen.

Reaching into the top cupboards, he found a box of cornflakes. Ravenous, he grabbed a bowl and a bottle of milk and poured himself a bowl. They tasted amazing.

A sound in the hallway made him jump and back away from the table. Only when a certain skunk haired beauty walked through the door did he emerge from the shadows. She jumped in shock.

"Christ, Swamp Rat. Ya trying ta give meh a heart attack?"

He shook his head, smirking slightly.

"What y doing up? Couldn't sleep?"

"Ah could ask ya the same question!"

He bowed his head but still moved forward and sat at the table to finish his cornflakes.

"I was starving, Chere. The Doc only been giving me soup and I'm sure it was watered down,"

She giggled, an unearthly sound coming from Rogue. He turned, smiling. Truly smiling.

"Ah just needed a drink. Ahll be outta ya way in a minute,"

"Oh _non_, Chere. Stay a while," he said, motioning to the empty chair opposite him. She sat down neatly with a glass of orange juice.

"How was school, Chere?"

She huffed and told him all about the crappy lessons she had had and how much Jean annoyed her. The speech took a while and he listened intently. She finished and took a deep breath. They sat in silence as she drunk and he ate. It was a nice silence though, a content silence. She stood, putting her glass in the sink. In a flash he was by her side.

He pinned her against the cupboards, trapping her there with his hips. His face lowered to hers, their lips inches apart, almost touching. She could feel his breath on her cheek, inhaling his spicy scent which smelt both dangerous and alluring. She daren't look up into his eyes for fear of falling under his spell.

He moved closer still. Everything seemed to be playing in slow motion. She still had chance to slap him across the face or knee him hard in the groin, but her body was betraying her. She looked directly into his eyes with bated breath.

Two crimson orbs bore into her own emerald ones, There were so many ways to describe his eyes but there was no way to describe the way she was feeling, the sensation burning through her body. Her heart beat faster, so fast it hurt but her breath kept steady. Her eyes slowly closed as his lips neared.

His lips touched hers.

Authors Note

I am so sorry about the cliff hanger!!!! Please don't kill me!!!!! What was I thinking leaving it like that? Sorry! Anyway, Kitty and Piotr are finally there and it looks like John and Wanda will soon follow. How did Kitty and Piotrs date go? What will happen between Remy and Rogue?

(1) El Dorado – City Of Gold

_Non - _no


	6. All Alone In My Memories

My Reviewers

**Aisyy** - Thanks! I love the El Dorado movie too. And this is Kitty we are talking about, and she was nervous as well! I would be babbling!

**Reevesie** - Thanks! I enjoyed your review. I tried to imagine what Johns thought patterns would be like and that's what I came up with!

**Cerdwyn3** - Thanks! Sorry about the cliff-hanger! I loved writing Johns thought patterns! Well Jean must have read her mind before the car scene that's why she didn't pick up the "Remy is bigger" thing. I would have been thinking that Remy is bigger though if I was in her position. He's yummy!

**abril4** - Thanks! Trust me it's not a dream! Updated for you!

**mazdamiatta** - Thanks! Hmm yes what will happen! Find out!

**SouthernLoner** - Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! Heres an update!

**X-Storm** - Thanks! Remy…Spandex… drool anyway! Please write me another book! I will probably put some Kitty and Piotr in this one! Sorry about the cliff-hanger, it won't happen again.

**Wiccamage** - Thanks! Sorry about the cliff-hanger!

**Proud Bishonen Whore** - Thanks! Heres your update!

**Comic Chick396** – Thanks! And an update you shall get!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen

From the top of my world

To the bottom of my heart  
Just the way that you are,

You're the one my shining star  
Everything that you do,

Everything that you might say  
You're the love of my life,

Don't you ever go away

"Don't you ever go away" by Lionel Ritchie

Chapter 6 – All Alone in my Memories

Rogue collapsed to the floor, her head spinning. She watched Remy collapse beside her before slipping into an almost comatose state.

A boy, no older than 10 ran at full pelt through the open forest, his eyes wide and frightened. There were people chasing him, shouting abuse.

"Ya mutant freak!"

"Diable!"

"Devil!"

Tears stained his cheeks, wetting his shirt and blurring his vision. He tripped and fell, landing roughly on the ground. He pulled his legs up to his chest and burst into tears, his ruby and ebony eyes filled with water. Rogue gasped realising that the child was Remy.

xxxxx

The scene changed. Remy, still young, sat on the knee of a woman. She looked in her late thirties, quite big but had a caring face and kind eyes. She kissed his head gently, pulling him into a bigger hug. He yawned and snuggled up to her, closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep. As he slept, a man walked in. Rogue immediately recognised him as Jean-Luc, Remy's adoptive father. He walked over and stood next to the woman.

"How is he?"

The woman looked up.

"A little shaken, bless him. Dey chased him all de way from de bayou to here," she sighed, "They didn't like his eyes,"

Jean-Luc looked confused, having not seen the boy's eyes. The woman shook the boy gently and he slowly opened his crimson orbs. Jean-Luc just smiled, not phased at all.

"Deres nothing wrong with dem," he whispered. The boy smiled back weakly before falling back to sleep.

xxxxx

"Come on, Remykins! The water's lovely!"

An older Remy grimaced. He sat on the side of the swamp, leaning against a tree, reading. He looked about 15 and extremely handsome.

"No way, Henri! Its all dirty an it's probably got gators in it!"

The man in the water laughed. He looked slightly older than Remy but looked an awful lot like Jean-Luc. Remy scowled.

xxxxx

Her blue eyes fluttered open, fixing on his body. He smirked, striding over to the bed and climbing in, kissing her. The kiss heated up and he rolled on top of her, grinding his lower half to her. Her head threw back in delight and she moaned loudly. He smirked and pumped harder, burying his face into her blonde hair. Rogue couldn't help but watch as the woman arched and screamed his name. He rolled off of her, pulling her into a hug.

"_Je t'aime_," he whispered.

"_Je t'aime aussi_," she said.

xxxxx

Her vision was blurry and she blinked a few times before getting into a sitting position. She shook her head, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered. She needed to know more, learn more of his past. She looked around and was surprised to find Remy awake and offering her his hand to pull her up. She did so gratefully and he braced himself, heaving her up. Her knees wobbled and she fell neatly into his arms, looking up at his face. His eyes were bright in the darkness and she was lost in his hypnotising gaze. He broke away, averting his eyes and releasing her.

"_Je suis désolé_," he whispered, "I didn't mean to put y trough dat,"

"Ya've got questions ta answer, Cajun!" She said in a stage whisper.

He sat down, "Shoot,"

She didn't know where to start.

"Who was the blonde girl? Ah know she ain't just some fuck,"

He sighed, "Her name is Bella Donna Boudreaux and she was my fiancée. She was Julian's sister and daughter of de leader of de Assassins (1) Guild. My father and her father tought that dey could unite de Guild by marrying us off. I didn't go trough with it and came here in exile,"

She sat stunned after his speech. All that was running through her head was "HE WAS GOING TO BE MARRIED!" She cleared her head.

"Hold on, ya must have been like 18?"

"Just turned 18, _Oui_,"

"And the other older woman, the one who had ya on her lap?"

He smiled, "_Tante_ Mattie," he whispered, "She's actually no real relation to the family; just a good friend but she raised me an _Mon fréré_, Henri,"

"Oh, that was your brother!"

He nodded. She collapsed back in her chair, stunned. She though she had it hard. He looked so lonely and alone just sat there; she wanted to lean over and kiss him, again. She stood to leave but his hand whipped out and grabbed her.

Remy had been meaning to tell her for a long time. He didn't know how to say it, but it was three words, how hard could it be?

"I love you,"

She wrenched her hand away, stepping back. Had he just said what she thought he said? Her mind was spinning and she struggled to keep her balance. He stood up and pulled her into his arms. She tensed but then relaxed in his embrace taking in his alluring scent. She felt herself falling to sleep and he obviously did too for her scooped her up in his arms and carried her back upstairs. Remy couldn't care less about the pain in his side as her carried her. He had her in his arms and he wasn't going to let her go.

He padded along the hallways until he came up to her room. Placing her on the bed, he turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm and pulled him down beside her. Her face buried into the t-shirt he was wearing and she sighed blissfully.

"Ah love ya too," she whispered. His heart soared.

"Y will get round y powers, Chere," he whispered.

"How?"

He smirked, pulling a piece of the sheet up from the bed and laid it over her lips. He bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips through the sheet. She gasped; his lips felt so soft even through the sheet. Remy moaned quietly, kissing her more insistently.

_This femme feels so good_ he thought.

"Oh My God!" Kitty screamed

_Merde_

Authors Note

Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be longer!

(1) I know its Rippers in the Evolution but its easier saying Assassins!

Translations

_Je t'aime - _I love you

_Je t'aime aussi - _I love you too

_Je suis désolé - _I am sorry

_Oui_ – Yes

_Tante_ - Aunt

_Mon fréré__ - _My brother

_Femme_ - Woman

_Merde _- Shit


	7. The Third Degree

My Reviewers

**Aisyy **– Thanks for the review! Yes you're right, it is Kitty! And, no, Bella Donna isn't going to be in this because I hate her too!

**Cerdwyn3** - Thanks for the review! We should cut Kitty's tongue out! Enjoy this chapter!

**mm4ever2gether **- Thanks for the review! Then read on, mon ami!

**l'etoile du tricherie** - Thanks for the review! Thanks for the praise on how I did the back-story! It took me a while, I can tell you! Enjoy this chapter

**Reevesie** - Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story. Yes, I thought it was the Assassins and Rippers doesn't sound right! Read on!

**Rogue181** - Thanks for the review! Kitty and her big mouth! Read on dear reviewer!

**gambit-rogue** - Thanks for the review! Trust me; this is the longest chapter I have written. I do love my cliffhangers! Read on dear reviewer. I understand where you live now! Oh and I hear you about the homework, they pile it on us. Thank God I have a lot of spare time to write this story! Enjoy your chocolate! Oh and thank you for the praise on the Kurt/John fight!

Chapter 7 – The Third Degree

Kitty's eyes were wide with shock as she stood at the open door with Logan at her heels. Remy jumped off the bed and subsequently off of Rogue and Rogue sat up, smoothing her hair. Wolverine let out a growl and stalked in, grabbing Remy by the scruff of his neck. Remy let out a yelp but let Logan lead him out and down the corridor.

"Stripes, get ya arse down here, and you too Half Pint!"

Rogue scowled at Kitty on the way out, walking down the corridors to what she knew was the Professors office. Kitty ran up behind her, grabbing her shoulder.

"Rogue, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you two were kissing,"

Rogue sighed. There was no point blaming Kitty. Logan was there too; they were going to get caught anyway. She pulled Kitty forward so that she was walking next to her. Logan still painfully had hold of Remy in front.

"No, it wasn't your fault. How was your date?"

Kitty grinned.

"We went to the movies and watched this, like, really romantic film. We shared a Coke and then went for a long walk in the park. I could actually, like, keep up a conversation with him, you know, because with Lance it was mainly grunts and making out. We kind of broke curfew, but I couldn't care less!"

"So did anything else happen?" Rogue asked.

"Yes! He kissed me!"

Rogue gasped and whipped around, staring at her friend with glistening eyes.

"Really?"

Kitty grinned, "It was amazing. It was actually, like, a proper kiss, with his tongue in my mouth and everything. Lance just slobbered on me. This one was, like, really tender," Kitty studied Rogue, "So what happened between you two?"

They arrived outside the Professor's office so Rogue didn't have chance to answer Kitty as Logan pounded on the door.

"Come in,"

Logan pushed open the door, dragging Remy through with him. The Professor sat behind his desk, looking extremely tired Beast sat in the chair near the window, obviously having a last talk with the Professor before bed. The Professor looked up and frowned, concern crossing his features.

"Is there a problem, Logan?"

Logan let out a sarcastic laugh, "Well, Half Pint and Tin Man came in 3 hours after curfew and Gumbo is out of bed and in Rogue's room at midnight, so you tell me!"

Henry stood, releasing Remy from Logan's tight grip.

"Why are you out of bed, Mr. Lebeau?" Henry asked.

"It's Remy, and I was bored and hungry,"

"And also, Gumbo, you ain't supposed to be in Stripes room,"

"Ah can explain thaht one, Logan." Rogue cut in "Ya see, Ah needed a drink and Ah went into the kitchen ta get one and Ah tripped on my ankle. Ah didn't think Doc was awake so Ah thought Ah would sort it in the morning. Remy carried meh back ta my room, thahts all," She sent a glance at Remy to confirm.

"Oui that's right," he said.

"Right," the Professor said, "Now that that's sorted. Thank you, Logan and Henry if you would take Remy back to the Infirmary and Kitty and Rogue, you can go back to bed. Goodnight all of you,"

"How is your ankle now Rogue," asked Henry, with a knowing look on his face. Rogue gulped.

"Its fahne, thanks,"

Henry nodded and took Remy by the arm, pulling him gently back to the Infirmary and Rogue followed Kitty out of the room. She caught Remy's eye and he smiled at her and winked. She couldn't help but smile back. Kitty grabbed her.

"You are telling me everything!"

xxxxx

Rogue, Kitty and Wanda sat in a circle on the floor in between their beds. Rogue had explained everything up to her and Remy waking up and the two other girls were listening intently.

"So he told you what everything meant?" Wanda asked.

Rogue nodded and reviewed what he had said over to them.

"Like, Jesus," Kitty said.

"Ah know," Rogue sighed.

"What happened next," Wanda pushed, reaching for her secret stash of candy and offering the others some.

"Erm… he said he loved me," she mumbled.

"WHAT!"

"Shh!" Rogue said, "Ya want Logan ta hear us?"

Both girls stared at Rogue with their mouths hanging open.

"So he actually said, "I love you"?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah,"

Kitty squealed and Rogue flew at her, covering her mouth with her hand. If Logan found them still awake, he would skin them. She continued, her hand lifting off Kitty's mouth

"And Ah did what Ah should have done afterwards,"

"You hit him?" Kitty looked horrified.

"No!" She threw a pillow at Kitty, "Ah said, "Ah love ya too, and we were kind of kissing through the sheet when ya cahme in""

Wanda jumped up and grabbed Rogues covered arms, dancing in a weird circle. Kitty joined in for a while but then they could hear heavy boots of the corridor. Logan walked in to find all three girls fast asleep in their beds.

xxxxx

Henry half-walked, half-dragged Remy along the corridors and back into the Infirmary. Remy was determined to slow down the journey by planting his feet firmly in the ground and pulling backwards as far as he could without jarring his side. Henry sighed and stopped.

"Is there somewhere you would like to go? You are making it extremely hard to take you back to the Infirmary,"

Remy smirked, "Well, no y mention it. I wouldn't mind going t see Piotr before he goes t sleep," His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Another sigh, "Will you go to bed straight after if I take you to him?"

"Only if I get 10 minutes just talking to him,"

"Fine, come one,"

Remy punched the air with a triumphant shout, pulling his side painfully. Beast shook his head and lead him in the direction of Piotrs room.

xxxxx

Piotrs face lit up as Remy entered the room. He walked up and threw his muscled arms around his friend. Remy gasped for air but hugged him back. Beast left the room to stand outside the door to wait for Remy.

"I heard all about y date with Kitty," Remy said as Piotr released him.

"Really? What did you hear?" the Russian asked.

Remy smirked, "Dat you went to de cinema and den a walk in de park. You kissed her right?"

Piotr visibly blushed and mumbled a "yes".

"Don't worry, _mon ami_, she liked it,"

"She did?"

Remy nodded. A smile spread across Piotrs face, lighting up his eyes as the smile reached his ears.

"That was my first kiss," he confessed.

Remy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He knew that Piotr was a virgin after a twisted game of Truth or Dare but he had no idea about Piotrs kissing status.

"Well, dat was good den, _non_?"

Piotr glanced at his friend as Remy sunk down onto the bed.

"Why are you out of bed?"

"Now your giving me de tird degree. I've had it, like, 4 times tonight. Did I just say "like"?" Remy slapped his head, "I'm turning into Kitty,"

"She only says like when she's nervous or needs to say a lot," Piotr said, "You didn't answer my question,"

Remy reviewed over all that had happened while Piotr sat perfectly still and listened, asking small questions everyone now and again.

"I told her dat I loved her," Remy said quietly.

Piotr smiled, "Well done,"

"I didn't tink I could do it. It just slipped out," Remy grinned, "The words, not anything else, but "something else" was threatening," His eyebrows wiggled.

Piotr grimaced, "Do you mind not talking that way,"

Remy smirked but it soon disappeared as Beast knocked on the door.

"Time's up Remy!"

Remy growled and stalked towards the door, waving goodbye to Piotr and then letting Beast drag him back to bed.

xxxxx

Next morning…

"Awww, but Doc, I was good last time! And I came straight back up here when y asked me to!" Remy whined.

"But you also went on a little escapade last night," Beast reminded him.

"Y wasn't feeding me right tough!"

Remy lowered his head and looked up at Beast through his eyelashes, putting the puppy dog eyes to effect once again. He blinked a few times, making tears come to his eyes.

"Those aren't going to work,"

"I promise I'll do what I did last time and I'll keep John under control; I'll put him on a leash!"

The furry man sighed; it was becoming a common gesture when he was around Remy and nodded silently. Remy jumped up, grabbing Piotr on the way and headed down the stairs.

xxxxx

Dressed in a pair of black khaki pants and a green long sleeved top, Rogue thought she looked quite good. She pulled on her combat boots, slapped on her "war paint" and yelled for Kitty and Wanda to wake up. It was Saturday after all and she had some serious Cajun-hunting to do. She couldn't believe what they had done last night. Kissing him, even through a sheet had felt amazing and, hell, she wanted to do it more often. She made a vow to herself to concentrate harder in the sessions with the Professor to try to overcome her powers. She could do it; she would do it. Remy had given her hope. And if she couldn't do it, there was always a sheet and a condom to fall back on. Grinning like a fool, she strutted down the corridors and into the kitchen, where the usual food fight had already started. John and Kurt were arguing (surprise, surprise!) and Jean and Scott were already smooching over the coffee machine, her main target. She rudely shoved past them, grabbing a strong black coffee and then searching for a reasonably decent spot to sit. Her emerald eyes sought out Remy and Piotr, sat in the corner, near the window. Tabitha sat near to Remy, giggling uncontrollably at every word he said. Rogue felt like throwing up. Not only because of the sheer patheticness of it all, but also because Tabby was sat in the seat that Rogue coveted most; the seat next to **her** Cajun. And there was special emphasis on "her".

She took a seat next to Roberto, who was talking to ray and Bobby about God knows what. Her gaze kept traveling over to him and he caught her eye. He rolled his eyes and mouthed "save me" to her in regard to Tabby. She smirked and shook her head. He scowled and she rose from her seat, walking over to him, her coffee in her hand. He looked amazing; dark blue jeans that were tight in all the right places, a Henley top with a collar and his usual trainers. His hair looked like he hadn't done anything with it, but it still looked damn sexy. He flashed a winning smile at her and she sat down next to him. Tabby scowled and gave up, moving away huffily.

John stole Kurt's doughnut (doughnuts for breakfast?) and ran off with it. Kurt teleported after him but didn't manage to get it back. Remy stood up and caught John by the collar of his shirt.

"Give the doughnut back," he said warningly, like he was disciplining a dog.

John handed out the doughnut sheepishly and Kurt thanked Remy. Remy smiled back. He needed to get on Kurt's good side because of Rogue. John quickly got away but stood up on one of the chairs.

"Oy have an announcement to moike," John shouted. The room went silent.

"We are now X-men," he squealed. Kurt groaned but Wanda's face lit up. Rogue saw it and laughed. The Scarlet Witch had a soft spot of the Pyromaniac.

Rogue looked at Remy and he looked back at her, losing themselves in each others eyes. She leant forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't know why she did it. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time and, hell, did it feel good. It felt even better when his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her towards his body. Neither of them noticed that the room had gone silent.

A series of wolf-whistles penetrated the air and Rogue felt Remy chuckle against her. The smile was cracking on her face before she could stop it and soon she was laughing along with them. She stopped when she heard the Professors voice in her head.

_Would you come to my office please Rogue_

Rogue stood up and Remy caught her arm. She could feel the heat of him radiating through the shirt she was wearing.

"Where y going, Chere?"

She leant down so that he could easily see her cleavage. She smiled at his reaction, which was his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Going ta the Professors office," she whispered sexily, her breath just tickling his ear. He released her, placing a gentle kiss on her gloved hand. She blew him a kiss as she left the room, which he pretended to catch, then sprinted to the Professors office

xxxxx

The Professor motioned for her to sit and she sunk into one of the huge armchairs opposite his desk. He laced his fingers and leant over the desk to talk to her.

"I have good news, Rogue,"

Her eyes lifted from her lap, which she had found very interesting up until then.

"Oh yeah," she said.

The Professor smiled, "I have found the place where your powers are powered from. A control room if you like. I have figured out that you can switch them off,"

He gave her a few minutes to take it in. Rogue sat in silence, contemplating what the Professor had told her. However much she hated her powers, she loved them. They gave her a sense of security and protection. But she craved touch, and she wanted to hug people, give people a handshake, kiss people, make love to Remy…

She looked back into the Professors eyes.

"Do it," she said.

Authors Note

Hey guys, does anyone actually know which state Bayville is in? I need this reference for later chapters. Thank you!

So they got caught and Rogue can control her powers!!!! Yaay!

Translations

_mon ami_ – my friend

_non_ - no


	8. Lack of Concentration

My Reviewers

**The Virgo** – Thanks for the review. Yes I think it is Hank but I've been switching between the two for a while now – Hank it is. Thanks for the praise on the kitchen scene, I was laughing while writing it! And what question was it to Scott? As a writer I should remember but I unfortunately can't! Here's an update!

**Cemikey111** – Thanks! Remy and Rogue are the best couple in the whole world!

**seyin800** – Oh trust me the Jonda will become more serious! Especially in this chapter or the next!

**PyroWhore** – Thanks – Logan is just Logan. Lol.  
**Wiccamage** – Sorry about the "switch thing". I just needed a way for her to finally control her powers! Please forgive me! Thanks for the review!

**BrOKeN dArK ANgeL** – Thanks for the review! Wanda and John will be coming up!

**Oustiti** – More Jonda coming up, I promise!

**New Moon Night** – And you shall read more, dear reviewer!

**DannyPhantomFan06** – Thanks! I had no idea where Bayville was! What kind of Evolution fan am I!

**Cerdwyn3** – Yes that's true, Piotr needs Kitty's tongue! Thanks for the praise and the review!

**X-Storm** – You were right about Bayville being in New York, thanks! Thanks for the praise! I really can't be bothered to right an essay to you sorry! But write yours back to me Lol!

**Aisyy** – Trust me its true! I wanna make love to Remy! Read on!

**Knoxvilleloversc** –I'm with you on that! Long Love Romy!!!!!! Here's the next chapter!

Every time I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you, baby

"Everytime" by Britney Spears

Can't you see you're in the wrong place?

Won't you please face it and come home

When I think about your sweet face

I can't wait for you to come home

I can see you've got a real taste for that champagne

But it's all gone, so come home

The kettle's on...

"Kettles on" by the Feeling

Chapter 8 – Lack of Concentration

One week later!

"_Concentrate Rogue,"_

She was trying, she really was. It was much harder than what she first thought. The "Control Room" as the Professor had so kindly put it was so far back in her mind that even she couldn't find it. Her energy was fading fast but a spurt of fierce desperation drove her forward, as she traipsed the darkest corners of her mind. There was a single light, a single thread of hope that she would be able to control her powers was lingering with her and a name swirled in front of her eyes.

Remy.

She reached forward, clutching at the thread and holding onto it. A light burst in her mind and she returned to the Professors office, gasping.

Hank was behind her, hauling her to her feet. The Professor had a huge grin on his face and a wave of curiosity hit her like a brick.

"Did Ah do it?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, yes, Rogue, you did it. Congratulations."

She reached out and gently touched the Professors outstretched hand with her gloveless one. She was amazed when there was no usual tug of her powers and leaped across the table to kiss the Professor on the cheek. He looked rather taken aback and she apologized, but the grin on her face continued to show. She hugged Beast as well and he followed her out of the office, laughing as she skipped down the hall.

Logan was prowling up the corridor, the opposite way to which Rogue was going. He looked at her suspiciously as she passed.

"Why ya so happy, Stripes?"

"What, a gal's not allowed ta be happy now?"

A smirk cracked on his face, "Of course, but something must have made you happy,"

She couldn't hold it in anymore. The huge grin on her face got wider and Logan looked momentarily startled.

"Ah can control ma powers, Logan,"

His mouth fell open and his eyes widened so much she expected them to fall out of his head. She laughed as he picked her up and spun her around, a huge smile on his usually grumpy face. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm real happy for ya, Stripes," he said, "and I'm sure Gumbo will be,"

She looked up at him shocked. Oh my God, he knew! He saw her expression and winked.

"Don't think I didn't see what you were doing last week," he laughed, "because I did,"

Rogue felt the blush rise to her cheeks and stood perfectly still as she watched his broad body saunter away. The happiness bubbled up inside her again and she raced down to the kitchen, nearly falling over 5 Jamies. She burst in the door, startling everyone and looked around frantically. His chair was empty.

He wasn't there.

xxxxx

"Well, Remy, it seems that you are fit enough to leave the Infirmary," said Beats, flicking through Remy's medical sheets, "You may have to share a room with Mr. Rasputin here for a while,"

"Dat's fine," said Remy, hopping off the bed.

"But please don't over exert yourself, Remy. Your body still needs to recuperate,"

"Yeah, yeah, Doc, I got it," Remy said, the boredom clearly showing in his voice. He headed for the door but came to a halt and brought a Galaxy bar out of his pocket. He handed it to Hank.

"Its y favourite, right?" Remy had to work hard to keep the smirk off of his face and as he walked out he could hear the Doctor laughing.

xxxxx

"What's the matter, Rogue?" Jean asked.

Rogue squared her shoulders and righted herself from her conspicuous position. Smiling, she stood up on one of the chairs and cleared her throat.

"Well, Ah can control mah powers," she said loudly, watching with dancing eyes the looks on everyone's faces and then she was being surrounded by everyone; hugging her, shaking her hand. But there was only one person she really wanted there – and he wasn't.

Kurt managed to bust through the envelope her in a huge brotherly hug. She embraced him back, enjoying the feeling of having someone to hold – someone so close that she could feel his breath on her newly exposed skin. She held him for what seemed like years until she broke away to hug Kitty and Wanda. Scott stood politely until she had finished then hugged her stiffly. There was a time when she would have given anything to hug Scott like this but now thinking of him that way made her sick. She patted him gently on the back and subtly pulled away, smiling. Her heart jumped when a figure walked through the door.

"Ello mates,"

Not Remy.

John walked straight up to Wanda to tell her how gorgeous she looked that day. Rogue's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Wanda blush under the layers of makeup. It was unmistakably a blush – it couldn't be anything else. Surely John would know where Remy is.

She sauntered up, making sure that Wanda wouldn't think that she was hitting on John. Well, Wanda already knew that Rogue fancied Remy but in times of love, things could be misinterpreted.

"John?"

His coffee stopped halfway up to his mouth and he looked at her with an expression of pure shock.

"Ya wouldn't happen ta know where Remy is would ya?"

"Oh," the expression relaxed, "He's upstairs in his room, well, his and Piotrs room,"

"Thanks," she shouted over her shoulder as she raced from the room.

"Rogue, we're leaving in 10 minutes,"

Damn Scooter, trying to ruin it. 10 minutes should be enough time.

xxxxx

"Need any help, Comrade?"

Remy sighed, "_Non_, _merci_, Piotr. I'm ok,"

He moved some clothes from the bed to the wardrobe, transferring various items from place to place. He missed her. Ever since that morning that she had rushed from the kitchen at the Professors call, he had hardly seen her and it was messing with his mind. Every brief glimpse had sent his heart racing because deep down he knew that they were getting closer; but it didn't help. The more glimpses he got of her, the more he wanted to be near her and that wasn't going to happen. At the back of his mind there was a rational voice that told him that there was a special reason that she was going to the Professor's office all of the time, but there was also that irrational voice that was grinding at him, telling him that she was avoiding him, that she didn't want to be with him, that he had moved too fast. Sometimes the irrational voice would take over completely and he would want to go to her and apologize for nothing in particular.

A knock at the door roused him from his deep thought patterns and then he heard a voice. A female voice. He didn't believe it until she was there in front of him.

God she was beautiful. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Colossus leave the room but to be honest he wasn't paying much attention. His eyes were fixed on her. Her hair fell in gentle waves around her shoulders, sleek and shiny, reaching right down to her collarbones. He wouldn't let his eyes rove lower out of utter respect for the Goddess in front of him but hell he wanted to. Her eyes sparkled more than usual, happiness dancing in those treacherous emeralds. A smile played the corners of her mouth but he already knew she was happy. His empathy was picking up positive vibes, lots of them.

"Erm…," she started, not entirely sure what to say.

Rogue stood straighter, squaring her shoulders slightly. Then, without warning, without any thinking about it, she crushed her lips against his.

He seemed surprised at first and resisted slightly, but when his brain caught up with his actions, he kissed her back and pulled her close to him. Her body felt so small in him arms. His fingers carefully entwined in the ends of her hair, finally feeling the silky softness. Her arms were around his neck, one hand in his hair as he tried to pull her closer. Her body was rubbing him in all the right places and he was rapidly losing control, moving his tongue against her sweet lips. Her mouth opened slightly and he slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth. He went slowly with her; he didn't want to scare her off or anything. She copied his tongue movements, making him smile against her lips. He felt like a teacher and he could teach his pupil a lot of things.

She pulled away, slowly but deliberately, and rested her head on his chest. He put his chin on the top of her head with a soft sigh. Rogue inhaled deeply, taking in Remy's smell, his spicy scent. She groaned when Scotts annoying voice floated up the stairs.

"Rogue, we are leaving now!"

Remy mumbled something about "stick shoved up his arse" and pulled away from her. She smiled at him.

"Y controlled y powers den?"

"Got it in one, Sugah," she whispered.

"Oh, so dat's why y were always in de Profs office? I tought y were avoiding me," he said.

She pulled him into another hug.

"Awww Rems," she laughed.

He nuzzled into her neck, gently nibbling and kissing until that annoying buzzing fly-like sound came again.

"Rogue!" Scott shouted.

"It's alright, Chere," Remy whispered, "I'll take y t school,"

She smiled.

"Thanks. I can't stand going in a car with them lot again,"

He gently took her hand and led her out of the room, grabbing his keys on the way out. She passed Kitty and Wanda getting into Scott's car on the way to Remy's bike. Scott was bent over the bonnet, obviously checking the water. Remy mimed pushing him in and Rogue stifled a laugh. Kitty looked over and gasped, giving the thumbs up sign. Wanda grinned and rolled her eyes. Rogue was in too much of a dazed to notice much more and she smiled lovingly as she looked down at their hands entwined together, his skin mixed with hers. Scott chose this moment to turn around and see Rogue.

"Hurry up, Rogue, we're going!"

Rogue vaguely saw Kurt somewhere behind Scott but didn't really want to see his expression. He would either be really happy for her or really mad that she was going with Remy.

"Chill out, _mon ami_, I'm giving her a lift,"

Scott's bottom jaw nearly hit the garage floor. Lifting her gaze, Rogue looked in Kurt's direction. To her surprise, he was smiling at her in a brotherly way, but she was sure that later he would give Remy the third degree about treating his sister right.

Remy had to let go of her hand to hop on his bike and start the engine. She climbed on behind him, her arms wrapping around his muscled waist. He saluted the gob smacked Scott as they sped out of the garage, laughing as they went.

xxxxx

They arrived at Bayville High about 5 minutes before the bell. They both got off the bike and Remy leaned casually against it. She moved closer to him and his hands found their way to her hips, playing with the hem of her top so that he could touch the silky skin beneath it. She slapped him away but leaned forward and kissed him again anyway. The bubblegum red convertible rounded the corner and Remy kissed her more fiercely, making sure that their team leader could see. Rogue heard Kitty squeal and knew she was in for some questions but frankly she couldn't give a damn.

"Hey, hands off her Gambit!" the fearless Xmen leader called.

Remy raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"She had her hands on me, homme," he replied, grinning at the extremely annoyed man stalking towards them.

"Yours hands were all over her," he spluttered.

Rogue spun around, her eyes shooting daggers and her face prettily flushed.

"Ah aint yahr property, Scott!" she screamed.

"You're not his either!"

She smirked, "Actually, Ah am. Remy and Ah are going out, didn't ya know?"

Kitty and Wanda whooped loudly, causing Kurt to teleport away in alarm. Remy was watching Scott's face intently; surveying every emotion that passed through the young mans eyes. There was a lot of anger. He almost laughed.

"Anyway," Rogue said, plastering a fake smile on her face, "Ahm late for class,"

"I'll pick y up Chere," Remy said.

She kissed Remy gently again before turning and marching up to the school, Wanda and Kitty close on her heels. Cyclops huffed and stomped off with Jean. There was only Remy and Kurt left. Kurt turned to him and the Cajun felt a sense of impending doom.

"I'm glad that Rogue is vith you," he said, "But you have better treat her vell,"

"Wouldn't dream of anything but," Remy said and he saluted Kurt as he began to walk into school. He let out a breath. He had been expecting a smack in the mouth. Remy leant against his bike and sighed happily before jumping on and racing down the highway.

Note to all

I am so sorry this is so late! School has been awful lately and then the Summer Holidays started and found that I had absolutely no time! Also, the new Harry Potter book has just come out so I've been reading that! It's been mad! Anyway, its here now and I forgot to put my song words on the last chapter so here's two lots. Lol. And I know that it probably would have taken her ages to control her powers but I couldn't help myself! So they are finally together. For all you Jonda fans – there will be a lot in the next chapter.

Translations

Homme – man

Mon ami – friend

Non – no

Merci – thank you


	9. Bursting the Bubble

My Reviewers

**Xoxocandyliciousxoxo** – Im updating now! Lol! Thanks for the review and the praise! Sorry it took so long!!!

**Darkpsychoqueen** – Thanks for the review! I can't wait to write more! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

**MisfitGirl13** – Thanks for the review! I can't write complicated stories. To be honest I can't really read them, I get all confused! It doesn't take a lot, lol! So most of my stories are on the simple side. Updating now!

**X-Storm** – Thanks for the review! You are so right. Scott is such a beep lol!!! And yes, school is a bitch. And no one can resist Harry Potter!!! Lol! And I have just got my first boyfriend and he has been occupying my time!!! Lol!! Thank you for the essay – I enjoy reading them – but I hate writing them so im going to have to end our little conversation here! Enjoy Chapter 9!

**seyin800** – Thanks for the review! Lol! Enjoy the next chapter!!!

**gambit-rogue** - Thanks for the review! Ouch!! 40 minutes!! That's harsh! AND 3 essays! They are mean! Yes, I have had a Galaxy every night this week lol!! Yay!! Get your Galaxy and me and you can be Galaxy pigs together!! Enjoy the chapter!

**knoxvilleloversc** – Thanks for the review! Cajun deliciousness – I love that!! Do you mind if I use that in one of the later chapters? It just sounds ace!! Here's the next chapter!

**Cerdwyn3** – Thanks for the review! Ha-ha!! DIE SCOTT DIE!!! Sorry. Lol! Enjoy the chapter!

**PyroWhore** - Thanks for the review! Can I just say how much I HATE Scott! He is so annoying! But yes – enjoy the chapter!

**Aisyy** – Thanks for the review! I would pass out if Remy kissed me too! And I hate Scott with a passion! I would put him in his place if I saw him!! I agree with you about the ownership thing but to be honest – I couldn't think of a good enough come back for Rogue to say!!!! It's embarrassing, I know! So, sorry! New chapter here!

**gambitfan85** – Thanks for the review! Sorry I made you wait for the update again!! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen sniff

If you're not in it for love  
If you're not willing to give it all you got  
If you're not in it for life  
If you're not in it for love  
Let me make it clear to you my dear  
If you're not in it for love  
I'm outta here!

"If You're Not In It For Love" By Shania Twain

Chapter 9 – Bursting the Buble

He followed her to school.

He couldn't help it; she was much too enticing. The way she moved, the way she talked, her whole essence excited him. He drove his bike to the side of the road and watched from a distance, keeping to the shadows. He watched intently as Cyke dropped her off, he watched her join Rogue and Kitty to walk into school and he watched Remy get on his bike and drive away. Still keeping to the shadows, he crept slowly along the bushes and into the school grounds, waiting for the opportune moment.

xxxxx

Remy arrived back at the Institute a little after nine. He enjoyed the fact that it was only going to be him, John and Piotr that day, just for a little peace and quiet. The guys that lived there were nice and all, but a little peace wouldn't hurt. His empathy was working up as well, because he was in close proximity of so many hormonal teenagers and many different emotions. The headaches were murder. Hopefully the Professor might be able to give him something for it.

He walked confidently through the corridors, heading to where he knew the Professor would be. He reached the door and was about to knock when he heard a familiar voice.

"I only need a moment's audience wit my boy, Mr. Xavier,"

Remy reeled back in horror.

What was Jean Luc doing here?

xxxxx

She was alone. Now was his chance.

He swung his arm out, grabbing her and pulling her into the trees next to him. She struggled immensely but he was stronger, wary of being hexed. His hand clamped over her mouth so that she couldn't scream and he whirled her around. Her mascara laden eyes widened in realization.

"What are you doing here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and took a deep breath. He had to tell her; that's what he had come here for. But now he was here, he didn't know if he could. She was so beautiful and standing there right in front of him and he was speechless.

"Listen Wanda," he started, "I didn't have the guts to ask ya early but I really like you and, I was just wondering if ya wanted to go out with moy,"

She didn't say a word and this unnerved him. He wondered for a second whether she had heard him right; he had spoken rather fast after all. He was holding his breath and his heart was beating so fast it felt as though it was going to come out of chest. Then he could physically give it to her.

"Ya probably don't want to,"

"Yes," she said.

Oh God, she didn't want to. He was his own worst enemy. He knew this was going to happen.

"Ok, I should have known better. Nobody as beautiful as you would want to go out with me," he said sadly and turned to walk away.

"No!" she screamed and caught his arm, "I do want to go out with you,"

John sighed in relief, "So, ya understood that?"

She laughed and his heart did a weird flippy thing in his chest. God, he loved this Sheila!

"I understood Pietro, so in contrast, that was slow,"

Their eyes met for an amazing moment before Wanda excused herself to go to class, which she was already late for. He watched her go, knowing that he would be seeing a lot more of her, in more ways than one.

xxxxx

Remy ran down the hallways, trying to get as far away as he could from the Professor's office. The headaches were long forgotten as he sprinted to his and Piotrs room and slammed the door shut. Collapsing on the bed, he put his head in his hands.

Jean-Luc had to have a reason for coming to see him, more than likely to just use him again. Remy had left New Orleans in a bit of a hurry last time he was there. He made sure that Jean-Luc got home safely and then took off back to Bayville. He didn't have chance to see Henri or Tante Mattie, but he couldn't spend another minute around his "father", not when there was so much atmosphere. And now he was back in the same house, under the same roof. That was it; he had to get out. Remy stood up and grabbed his keys again, planning on driving out somewhere and not coming back until Jean-Luc had given up and gone home. Then again, Jean-Luc was a patient man; he would wait. Remy let out a strangled growl and sat back down onto the bed again.

When he saw the door handle turning, Remy was stood up with his back to the nearest wall so that the person coming in wouldn't be able to see him. He heaved a sigh of relief when saw someone very tall and extremely muscled walk through the door.

"Dieu, Muscles, y scared de hell outta me," he gasped.

"Why?" Piotr asked, looking all confused.

Remy jerked his head in the direction of the door.

"Tought it was mon père," he whispered.

"He's here? Why?"

"God knows," Remy sighed, "Let's go out when John comes back. I can't stay in de same house as him,"

Piotr nodded and as if on cue, John waltzed through the door, looking extremely pleased with himself, but before he could even get anywhere in the room, Remy had grabbed him and yanked him back out.

It was like a scene out of Mission Impossible getting out of the mansion. Remy had specified to both John and Piotr that he didn't want to be seen at any costs so it was like a smuggling mission. After reaching the garage successfully, Remy decided that the motorbikes would be too risky so he unveiled his new car. A silver sporty soft top convertible with beautiful soft leather front seats and fur lining on the back seat stood in front of them. John whistled appreciatively.

"Nice,"

"_Oui_, I tought so,"

Remy hopped into the driver's seat and Piotr joined him in the passenger side, whilst John hopped in the back. The Aussie moaned when he sunk into the soft fur and Remy looked around bewildered.

"It's so soft," he moaned, snuggling back into it, "So what ya planning on doing with Rogue back here, mate?"

Remy smirked, "I could draw you many diagrams, _mon ami_," Then the thought finally sunk in, "How do y know I was with Rogue?"

John laughed, "Mate, I may look it, but I'm not stupid," He took a breath, "and I'm going out with Wanda,"

Remy whirled around him his chair, painfully hitting his knee on the gear stick and high fived John.

"Well done!"

John grinned like a madman – which was nothing unusual – and they set off towards the garage door, until they were stopped.

"Just where do ya think you're going Cajun?" the angry Canadian asked, blocking there path threateningly.

Remy leaned casually out of the open window, smirking at Wolverine in an innocent way, "Going out fo a drive. Wanna come?"

Logan sheathed his claws and cocked his head onto one side, seemingly in deep thought. Remy was in shock. He had only asked out of politeness and was not expecting the Canadian to actually consider it. In respect, it would be good for the Wolverine to come with them and then Remy could get a little closer to the man, therefore the outcome wouldn't be as bad when he found out about Remy and Rogue. Ha, Remy thought, this might be a plan. Drawing his attention back to Logan, Remy put on a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, alright then Cajun, I'm not doing anything," Logan growled, as he climbed into the back alongside John.

They drove out of the garage and cruised down the country roads for about an hour, just talking and laughing. John had resorted to sexually humoured jokes whenever the conversation got too intense or gave up completely. Remy was rather glad of this, one; because Logan seemed to be in a better mood, and two; it saved him from any questions that Logan might want to ask him. The handsome Cajun kept his eyes on the road, just listening to the playful banter and light hearted conversation around him and let his mind wander to thoughts of Rogue.

He was going to take her out tonight, he had decided. She deserved it. It would be a like a celebration dinner, of her controlling her powers and also a celebration of the two of them getting together. However, he dreaded going back to the mansion and he knew that Rogue would want to go back to get changed and washed after her day at school. He wouldn't be able to put off his father for long and Jean-Luc would definitely wait. He soon realized that he would just have to sneak around his father – a hard thing to do, but it might just work.

"So, you and Rogue, huh?"

Remy nearly jumped out of his seat, not just because the voice scared him, but because of the question asked. He composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Erm, yeah," He stammered, "Y got a problem with it?"

He heard Wolverine chuckle.

"No, not if Stripes is happy," he said. But then the tone is his voice hardened, "But I swear, if ya hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will personally make sure that you never reproduce,"

Piotr laughed as Remy's eyes widened momentarily and gulped.

"I would never hurt her," Remy whispered.

"Good,"

Logan sounded satisfied and Remy was getting tired of just driving around, so they stopped at a little coffee shop on the corner of the high street. Ordering a coffee each to go and getting back in the car – Remy warned John that if he spilt coffee on the seat of his car, he would never see the light of day again – they set off again. When they arrived back at the Institute, it was almost time for Remy to pick Rogue up. Logan stepped out of the car and lit up a cigar.

"Well, thanks for a decent day out," he said, before heading back into the Institute.

Remy turned to Piotr and John.

"I'm off to pick up Rogue – see you two later. Oh, and if you see my dad, I'm not here,"

"Right" John agreed.

Remy saluted them and then got back into the car, driving off into the distance.

xxxxx

Thank God school was over. The day had seemed so long – probably because she was waiting for it to end so that she could see Remy again. Rogue walked briskly down the corridors with Kitty and stopped just short of the car park so that they could meet up with Wanda. As Wanda wasn't in any of their classes today, neither Kitty nor Rogue had a chance to speak to her. They sat on a nearby bench and waited for the rest of the group to emerge from the school. Suddenly, Wanda appeared and walked up to them, a smile showing vibrantly through her usually stern features. She ran the last few metres, throwing herself down on the bench next to them.

"Guess what?" she said.

Rogue and Kitty looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Wanda and shrugging.

"I'm going out with John!" she squealed.

Both girls cheered and hugged their friend. A silver sports car pulled up behind them and Rogue didn't realize who it was until he had got out and was leaning against the car door. Saying goodbye to Kitty and the hyperactive Wanda, Rogue sprinted over to him and leapt into his arms.

Remy caught her with ease and held her close. Hell, they had only been apart a mere 7 hours and he had already missed her. He dipped his head and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the feminine scent he found there. She giggled as his steady breathing tickled her neck and moved her head to look up at him.

"Good day, Chere?" he asked, opening the passenger side door for her,

She groaned a "no" and he laughed as he walked around the car and got in the other side. She said something as he started the engine.

"What was that, Chere?

"Ah said, Ah don't wanna go back just yet,"

He leant back in his seat and let out an ironic laugh.

"Me neither Chere, but where d y wanna go?"

She was about to mention a few places but he cut her off.

"Tell y what. We go back t de Institute, get changed and I'll take y out fo dinner. How's dat?"

She nodded in approval and they started off back to the mansion.

xxxxx

"Hey love," John whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey," the Scarlet Witch whispered back.

"Wanna go out somewhere?"

xxxxx

Piotr sat on the staircase, not really knowing what to do. He had done everything he had needed to do and nothing on TV had captured his interest. So he just sat – waiting for his beautiful girlfriend to come home.

Girlfriend.

It seemed such an unusual word for him, especially when he was talking about himself.

He could hear her giggling - it was unmistakably her – so he rushed down to the garage to greet her. He smiled as she got closer. She was beautiful, with her perfect, sparkling blue eyes, small pouting mouth and her long hair that looked beautiful even tied up. She ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey," she said, almost jumping down.

"Hey," he whispered back. Why did she always leave him speechless? He had no idea what to say to her in neither English nor Russian.

Kitty gently took his hand and led him out of the garage. She suddenly felt like she knew exactly what she wanted to do, so she led him to her and Rogue's room. Rogue hopefully wouldn't be back for a while as she was with Remy so they had time.

She opened the door and led the way, motioning him to follow her. His shoulders filled the door for a moment and she swooned as his muscled arms closed the door behind him. After a few seconds, he stepped over to her and covered her lips with his. God, it felt so good. Even though he had admitted to her that he had only ever kissed her, he was one hell of a good kisser! Her small hands glided up his biceps and onto his shoulders, finally winding gracefully around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Her legs buckled slightly and he must have felt it, because a second later he had scooped her up and was laying her gently on the bed, still kissing. His weight on top of her surprisingly wasn't crushing.

Suddenly, Rogue rushed in, babbling something or other. Kitty managed to catch the words "taking" "dinner" "gonna be great" "get changed" and more or less pieced together what her friend was saying. She pushed Piotr slowly off onto his side and turned onto her side also, gazing into his eyes. Rogue was still rushing around, running into the bathroom and then coming out again just to backtrack into the bathroom and then come out again. It really was a comical sight to see. Rogue jumped when she saw Piotr.

"Oh, sorrah, Ah didn't realize ya were here,"

A few seconds later, Remy came sauntering through the door. Rogue growled.

"Remy! Ah am trying to get changed!"

"I know," he laughed "Dat's what I'm doing here,"

Remy looked at Piotr on Kitty's bed and winked, smirking.

"Looks like someone's having fun," he commented. Piotr laughed and Remy, Kitty and Piotr sat in the room for the next half an hour waiting for Rogue. Kitty noticed that whenever there was a sound or footfall in the hallway, Remy would whip around and stare at the door like a deer in the headlights. Piotr seemed to find it amusing, but it was a joke that Kitty didn't get.

xxxxx

"Ok, Ahm done,"

Remy turned around and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Rogue was stood in front of his, dressed in a dark green dress that looked like it was made out of chiffon. The bodice was strapless and beaded, then led down into the skirt which flared out at her curvy hips and ended her knees, giving him a decent view of her legs and finished off with green stilettos. Her hair was slightly curled around her collarbones and her make up was highlighting her face in all the right places. She had obviously given up on the Gothic look. Her eyes were sparkling more than usual.

Remy shook himself, trying to form some kind of sentence. He had made an effort, dressed in black jeans and a black dress shirt but she looked absolutely amazing!

"V_ous regarder trés belle_"

She smiled, "Shall we go?"

So, they left.

Authors Note

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!! I didn't mean to hang it off this long honestly!!! School has been a pig. And I got my first boyfriend on the 3rd December and its been mad – well more lovey dovey but its amazing!!! Anyway – review my darlings!

Translations

_Mon ami_ – my friend

_Non_ – No

V_ous regarder trés belle_ – you look very beautiful


	10. Can you feel the HEAT tonight?

Chapter 10 – It must be Love

My Reviewers

**Smexicajun** – Thanks for the review! Sorry! Updating now!

**Katsuko** - Thanks for the review! I do try to make my stories interesting without getting too mixed up in all the hero stuff because that would confuse me! Lol!

**gambit-rogue** - Thanks for the review! Oh thank you for the congratulations as well! I hear what you're saying about school, they think that they don't teach us enough in the actual class and then they pile all theses random essays and coursework on us! They're crazy! Yeah, well, I finally managed to update! Oh my Gosh, I am terrible! There's you saying congratulations on my boyfriend and only a few days ago, we have been together 7 months! That means I haven't updated in 7 months!! Oh I'm ashamed! GO GALAXY!

**tfobmv18** - Thanks for the review! No, whenever Jean-Luc is around something bad is going to happen. Keep reading!

**X-Storm** - Thanks for the review! Thanks for the luck! Oh my Gosh, I am terrible! There's you saying congratulations on my boyfriend and only a few days ago, we have been together 6 months! That means I haven't updated in 6 months!! Oh I'm so sorry; I will hang my head in shame! Ok shame over, because here is the next chapter!

**gambitfan85** - Thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm not dropping out of school lol, and yes I'm back!! I try to keep everything light hearted; people seem to like it that way!

**new-moon-night** - Thanks for the review! You don't have to wait anymore for the next one, because here it is!

**Sbgchan** - Thanks for the review! Hey, I love Romy pairings too (if you haven't already guessed as I'm sure you have!) Thanks for the tips on the French, it isn't my strong point. Sure, I do it at school but for normal writing I usually rely on the internet translation websites which are not usually very reliable!  
**Aisyy** - Thanks for the review! Argh! Sorry! Ok then, I'll let Rogue keep a little bit of her Goth look, just for you! And I know Remy is sexy. Why cant guys be like him in real life? slaps head NO KELSIE! You have a boyfriend!!

**lilJunebug** - Thanks for the review! Updating!  
**Wiccamage** - Thanks for the review! Oh and thank you for all the tips on boyfriend/ husband thing. I enjoyed reading your preaching!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything!

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls

Chapter 10 – Can you feel the HEAT tonight?

The restaurant was beautiful.

Dark, romantic, candlelit and expensive – the perfect place for her and Remy to share their first outing. Remy led her over to a corner booth and pulled out the chair for her, motioning for her to sit down. She smiled and did so, watching him as he took the seat opposite her. The candlelight made him seem all the more beautiful. His eyes were glowing brightly, a smirk playing on his lips. He handed her a menu.

"Have whatever y want, Chere," he said, flicking idly through his own menu.

Rogue looked back down at her own menu, noticing that they cooked Southern food at this restaurant. After choosing a seafood gumbo – which Remy had also chosen – she sat forward and took hold of Remy's hands.

"Ah love you," she whispered.

"I love y too, Chere," he said, leaning forward and seeming unfazed by the sudden statement.

"Do ya mean it?" she asked, her eyes lowered.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, clasping her hands tighter. He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"I love y more dan I have ever loved anyone," he whispered, pulling her gently towards him for a sweet kiss. They both pulled away smiling.

There was gentle music playing in the corner and when Rod Stewarts "Have I told you lately?" came on, Remy offered Rogue his hand.

"Dance with me, Chere?" he asked.

She nodded and he led her to the dance floor, stopping and wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms snaked up to circle his neck and they slowly swayed.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

Rogue lowered her head to rest on his strong shoulder, feeling for the first time in her life that she was completely content.

_For the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
__And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do_

Remy lifted his head up, resting his chin on the top of her head. She felt so small and fragile against his body, he knew that all he wanted to do for the rest of his life was love and protect her.

_There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and its mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one  
_

Remy shifted so that she looked up into his eyes. For the last verse, they stared into each others eyes.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
_

As the song finished, Remy yanked her towards him and crushed his lips against hers.

The food soon arrived, beautifully presented and beautifully cooked. Rogue watched him while he ate; he had the most amazing table manners. He ate methodically, without making a mess or a noise, every now and again using his napkin to blot his mouth. He ate in such a way that any girl's parents, no matter how traditional, would praise him.

They finished their meal and Remy paid, then he took her hand and led her outside to the car. They both got in and Remy shifted the car into drive.

xxxxx

She floated down the stairs in her short pyjamas and cuddly dressing gown. She hated being alone in the bedroom.

Kitty had gotten so used to Rogue being there every night that it seemed abnormal when she wasn't. Rogue had never really had the social life of a normal teenager, so it was a usual thing for Kitty to walk in and see her on her bed reading or staring into space. It seemed so strange that Rogue wasn't there and with Wanda out too, it all seemed so lonely.

She crept down into the kitchen. Not that she needed to creep, it just seemed decent to considering that it was 10 at night and past many peoples curfew. Taking an apple from the side, she bit into it slowly and chewed. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and she whirled around and came face to face, well, face to chest, with a very muscular Russian.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to startle you,"

"Oh no," she replied, trying to calm her heart rate. It wasn't just the fact that he had frightened her, it was the close proximity of them both and the memories of what they had done earlier that day which had made her all hot and bothered. He leaned forward, pinning her gently against the work top, before scooping her up onto it. She let out a small squeal of delight and grabbed his strong shoulders for support. Once safely on the workbench, he took her head in his hands and kissed her, sliding his tongue gently into her mouth. She moaned and slipped her small arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

She didn't even realise that he had picked her up until she was pushed gently onto her bed. He crawled up the bed with more agility than Kitty would have imagined for any one his size and lowered himself on top of her. She smiled but stopped him.

"I know we started this earlier, Piotr, but seriously, I'm, like, too tired,"

He nodded, "Me too," he whispered, "But can I stay here with you?"

She laughed "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way,"

On that note, he rolled off of her and pulled her to him, falling asleep with her on his mind.

xxxxx

They drove for what seemed like hours to Rogue. They were driving through a woody area when she told him to pull over. With confusion in his eyes, he pulled over at the nearest lay-by and turned to look at her in bewilderment.

Rogue took a deep breath. She had been thinking about this for a while now, and now seemed the right time. It was only the first night out with him for Gods sake, but it just felt so right, exactly how she imagined it. So she asked him.

"Remy, can we mahke love tonahght?"

He reeled back in surprise.

"Chere, are y sure? I mean, are y ready?"

"Ah think so," she said, "but will it hurt?"

He tilted him head on one side, "_Non_, it shouldn't hurt. Probably only a _petite_ bit,"

She nodded, and then looked at him.

"We can't do it at the mansion," she whispered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because Logan will sniff us out straight away and dice you up!" she said, laughing.

"True," he agreed.

Rogue looked around her, before nudging him.

"Ya know, the back of the car looks real comfy,"

xxxxx

John and Wanda wandered aimlessly through the carnival down the seaside street, stopping at various stalls and games which were so obviously rigged. John stopped at one where the aim of the game was to smash 3 plates with 3 balls. With a wink, John threw all three balls, each smashing its corresponding plate. Winning a huge panda teddy bear, he presented it to Wanda with a flourish and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled and moved her head upwards, so that her lips met his. He seemed a little taken aback, but he soon got over it when her arms slid around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. His hands slid slowly up her sides, reaching under her shirt to trace circles on her soft skin. Pulling away from him laughing, she ran away from him, causing him to chase her around the fairground. He stopped, breathing hard (it is hard to run and laugh at the same time) and watched her stop playfully a few metres away. She grinned. He grinned back.

xxxxx

Rogue climbed into the spacious back seat, pulling Remy after her. She yanked at his collar, pulling his head down to kiss her but he pulled away. When she gave him an indignant look, he chuckled and leant over her to press a button on the side door. A shield came down in between the front seats and the back seats and another covered the back windows. A light came on and Rogue realized that they were enclosed in what seemed like a small room, closed off and shielded from the rest of the world. She giggled and kissed him, pressing her body against his. He moaned gently against her lips and laid her down, positioning himself on top of her. His hands found her hair and his fingers played with strands as he devoured her mouth. God, her lips where smooth and sweet, like fine wine. He nibbled on her bottom lip, making her giggle and then slid his tongue into her mouth. She copied his actions, pushing gently at his tongue with hers. Her tentative movements reminded him of how innocent she was and that he had to go slowly. Remy's hands reached down and found the hem of her dress, inching it up her body as he kissed her. He eased it over her breasts and then encouraged her to raise her arms so that he could remove it. He threw it into the front seat and jumped as her small hands touched his stomach under his shirt. Her emerald eyes snapped up to meet his and she caught her bottom lip in her teeth. She moved her hand up, sliding up to his chest and bringing the shirt with it. Her hand felt so good on his skin and Remy moaned, moving to her neck and kissing it.

Rogue threw her head back and let him kiss, nibble and lick at her neck. She managed to get his shirt over his head and it went the same way her dress had. He rose up slightly, placing his hands either side of her head so that he could look at her. Her hour glass figure was so enticing, with slim waist and amazing breasts with an ample cleavage. He nuzzled her neck one last time before lowering his head to her collarbones and then down to the top of her breasts. He lifted her slightly to unhook her bra and then peeled it off to reveal utter perfection. He kissed down and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, reveling in her moans. She arched and called his name, threading her fingers urgently into his soft hair. Encouraged by her cries, he sucked harder the swapped side, treating the other mound with the same respect. He came back up and caught her lips with his.

"You have too many clothes on," she whispered against his lips.

He pulled away and was just about to undo his jeans when she completely turned the tables on him, flipping him onto his back. He gasped in surprise but laughed all the same. Her hands ran greedily over his chest as she admired him. He had the body of a God; smooth, tanned skin complete with hard, lean muscles. She dipped her head, burying it under his jaw and bit his neck, smiling at his deep groan. She sat up, rubbing against him teasingly, watching as his eyes closed and his head dropped back with a quiet moan. Her hands moved to his belt, pulling it off and starting to work on his jeans. She could feel his excitement through the thick denim and it thrilled her totally. She was obviously moving too slow as he pulled out from under her and slid his jeans and boxers off himself.

Rogue was waiting in anticipation for what was going to happen next. It dawned on her that she was only in her knickers now and that he was completely naked and that they were actually going to do it. He gently pushed her back against the soft cream fur and knelt over her. She couldn't help it; she had to have a sneak look. Her eyes stole down and locked onto what she was waiting for.

Holy shit – he was huge!

She was brought back to reality by Remy smoothing his hand down the side of her body and sliding it between her thighs. Finding how wet she was through her pants he rubbed her gently, earning a load moan from Rogue. Her hips rose up to his hand, urging him on. He moved up to kiss her, muffling her urgent cries and then slowly slid her undergarments off her long smooth legs. He gently spread her legs and slid his finger gently into the wetness he found there. She inhaled a breath and looked at him, her eyes glazed with desire. He pumped his fingers faster, urged on by her frantic moans. His head buried in the crook of her neck, licking and kissing again to try and relax her. She thrust her hips up at him, moaning. Oh God, she was so close. She needed a little more to finally reach her release. Just a little faster……

"Oh Remy!" she screamed, her back arching off the soft seat. His lips tortured her neck and Rogue was in complete bliss. He lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes.

"Are y sure y want this?" he whispered.

She smiled and kissed him gently, "Yes"

He smiled and positioned himself on top of her, then entered her in one long slow thrust. Rogue gasped and held her breath for a moment, trying to ignore the pain. He knew that he had hurt her and bent his head again, kissing her sweet lips to ease the pain.

"Just relax, Chere," he whispered.

She exhaled the breath she had been holding and released all of the tension out of her muscles. Remy carried on easing himself into her, holding her close. Rogue felt the pain turn quickly to pleasure and her hips snapped up to meet his thrust after thrust. She urged him to go faster and he submitted, moving in her quicker now. Her head threw back, neck bared and breasts pushed upwards, her breath coming in short pants with the intense pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his waist, making him pump into her harder and faster.

Remy let out a deep throaty groan and buried his head in the crook of her neck, keeping pace with the frantic movements of her hips. The pleasure became too much for Rogue and she screamed out in an amazing orgasm, whimpering into her lover's neck. Remy groaned again and she felt him explode in her, his warm sperm hitting the bottom of her cervix. He lay on her for a while, keeping his weight on his arms, breathing heavily. She brought a trembling hand up to his face and he leaned into her touch, kissing her palm gently. He rolled off of her, lying next to her and slipping his arms round her.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love y more," He said back.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up and beginning to put her clothes back on.

Remy leant over the rummage on the floor for his watch.

"Its 11:15" he whispered, "We had better be getting back,"

She nodded and then gasped in pain as the seam in her panties rubbed against her still sore lower regions. Remy sat up and kissed her head.

"Did I hurt y?" he asked, anxiety crossing his angelic face.

"No," she whispered, "I'm just sore,"

"_Je suis désolé_, Chere,"

"Don't be," she whispered, "We both enjoyed it,"

He laughed and nodded, "Y can say that again,"

Pulling back on his clothes, Remy pressed the button which brought up the metal shields and then climbed back into the front seat and started the engine. Rogue climbed in next to him and they began the drive back to the mansion.

xxxxx

John and Wanda walked together back from the fairground, their fingers entwined and hearts both entwined in each others. They arrived at the mansion and John led her up to her room. He stopped respectively outside the door and waited for Wanda to go in. Both we surprised to see Kitty and Piotr sleeping together on the bed but that didn't stop them as they back tracked to Wanda's bed and made love.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Can I just say how sorry I am for leaving it this long? Blame my boyfriend! Review darlings!

Translations

_Je suis désolé_ – I am sorry


	11. Oops!

My Reviewers

**gambit-rogue** – Thanks for the review! I'm updating now! Lol

**Valnar** - Thanks for the review! He is already blamed lol! I have had more time lately so here is the next chapter! Glad you liked the story!

**Spades **- Thanks for the review! Ahh my good story reader, you will have to wait and see, some is explained in this chapter!

**tfobmv18** - Thanks for the review! Its not Bella, im trying to keep her out of this story, she does my head in!

**Ace** - Thanks for the review! Thanks also for the praise on the graphic scenes!

**Yugi** - Thanks for the review! More story coming up for you right now!

**CajunStyle** - Thanks for the review! The back of the car seemed a bit clichéd but hey! It worked!

**RR** - Thanks for the review! I love the sexy Rogue too, they never portrayed her that way!

**RomyLover** - Thanks for the review! ROMY forever!

**Dark** - Thanks for the review! Updating!

**gambitfan85** - Thanks for the review! Next chapter is up! Not as long a wait as last time thank God!

**Aisyy** - Thanks for the review! Nah, I like graphic reviews lol!

When this old world starts getting me down  
And people are just too much for me to face  
I climb way up to the top of the stairs  
And all my cares just drift right into space  
On the roof, it's peaceful as can be  
And there the world below can't bother me

- "Up on the Roof" by the Drifters

Chapter 11 – Oops

Both mutants were quiet on the drive back to the mansion, lost in either thought. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, because neither had anything to say and they were both happy just to sit in the blissful hush. Remy's eyes never left the road but his thoughts strayed to thoughts of her, imagining her, even though she was right beside him and he could just look over. He pictured her naked underneath him again, writhing, moaning, arching and panting, and his pants tightened threateningly. Then a thought hit him.

They had sex, without protection.

Oops.

"Rogue," he said.

A quiet noise from the other side of the car told him that she was listening.

"Erm… we didn't use protection."

She didn't say anything, which worried him more than ever. He knew that she was upset so he began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I was so stupid. I should have known better,"

He was silenced by her small hand covering his mouth and her glittering emerald eyes close to his. He pulled over so that he could look at her.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered.

"Are you on the pill?"

She laughed, "No"

"Then how can you say it doesn't matter?"

He was so confused. Any other woman would have either hit him very hard or had a panic and asked him to drive her to the nearest medical centre, not just say that it doesn't matter!

She sighed and placed her hand over his.

"Babe, Ah never thought that Ah would be able to touch anybody, never be intimate and definitely not have kids. But now that Ah can touch, it's all changed. Ah have started thinking about my plans for the future, and kids are in them. To be honest, Ah don't think that it matters if Ah am pregnant, and if you love me as much as you say you do, then Ah don't see a problem, do you?"

It took a minute for Remy to digest the speech that she had just given him. Everything seemed to be going so fast. He was Remy Lebeau, the lady killer and sex God, and sometimes he thought that he wasn't ready to settle down with kids just yet. Then again, he was 20, and he had always wanted to be a young, cool dad. He knew that he loved her more than anything. He would lie down and die for her if she asked him to. Maybe a kid didn't sound that bad after all.

"So, what are y future plans, Chere," He asked, restarting the engine.

"Well, Ah was thinking that Xavier might let me become a teacher at the school, because the school is bringing in more students every year. Ah graduate in a few days and Ah have pretty good grades, especially in Art and English. So, yeah," She looked away sharply, as if he might think that it was a stupid idea, "What about you?"

He leant back into his seat in deep thought, "Well, I have always wanted to work with horses. Back home, I was a decent rider and I trained a few of them back at our stables. Maybe, if de Professor let me have free run of de stables, then I could buy some horses and train dem, and den sell them off for dressage horses. It's a promising business," He looked at her, "Think it's a good idea?"

"Ah think it's a great idea,"

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently.

xxxxx

Wanda let out a moan and held on to her lover as he moved in and out of her. He felt amazing as she held him close, thrusting rhythmically into her. Her hands traveled the length of his back, admiring the softness and warmth of his skin. He groaned, moving his head to kiss and nibble at her ear, causing her to thrust her hips faster against his. The pleasure hit her like a breaking wave and she would have screamed out if he hadn't placed a gentle hand over her mouth, whilst dropping his head and groaning as he came inside her.

The couple laid there for a few minutes, until John sat up and slowly pulled out of her so that he didn't hurt her. She lay still, breathing heavily, trying to get her breath back. Meanwhile, John had disposed of the condom in the bin by her bed and crawled back into bed with her, pressing his naked body to hers. Her head moved, so that her beautiful sapphire eyes were staring directly into his.

"John,"

"Yes Babe,"

"This is Rogues bed,"

He looked around him, slightly bewildered, then started laughing

"Ne mind, I doubt she will be coming back to it tonight,"

There was a short silence, where both mutants just stared into each others eyes, until Wanda took a deep breath and spoke.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Sheila,"

She laughed, "I can't believe we just did that after our first date,"

"Well, you were tempting me all night, Babe," He paused, "Do you regret it?"

"God no!" She laughed, "First time or not, it was amazing,"

John stared at her in horror, "I didn't know you were a virgin!"

"Erm, well I would have thought that when I screamed in pain when you first thrust in to me would have been a pretty big pointer!"

"Oh fuck,"

He lay back on her bed, his hands covering his face.

"Babe, I'm so fucking insensitive. I should have asked you, I'm so sorry,"

She shushed him, and laid next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Its ok Baby, I'm glad it was with you,"

"Same," he whispered.

She sat up, "You were a virgin too?"

He smiled at her, and then nodded while pulling her back down for a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Sheila, more than anything. I haven't had sex before because the right girl never came along,"

"You seemed pretty experienced tonight,"

He laughed, "All due to listening to Remy talk about sex and watching porn, Babe,"

Too tired to make a response, Wanda just pulled the covers over them both and turned over so that her back was to him. He scooted up behind her and she sighed as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her close.

John had never felt so content. He let out a satisfied sigh and nuzzled the back of her neck, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxx

Remy slowly drove the car into the garage, trying not to make too much noise as they were long past curfew. He cut the engine and got out, scanning the area for anyone before motioning for Rogue to get out too. Gently shutting the door, he took Rogues hand and led her up the stairs until they stopped outside her room.

"I suppose dis is where we say goodnight, Chere,"

She "hmmmed" in a tired response and slipped her arms around his shoulders for a last hug, as she was too tired to have a make out session. Remy kissed her gently on the forehead and then gave her hand a last squeeze, then heading off to his own room. Rogue sighed in memory of what had happened that night as she opened the door and walked in to her room, her eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the dark.

She saw two figures in Kitty's bed which she knew to be Kitty and Piotr, as they must not have moved. But then, looking over, she saw two figures also on her bed. Confused, she took a step closer and realised that it was Wanda and John. Suddenly, John moved, which caused the blanket to moved down his body and past his hip, revealing his bare manhood. Rogue reeled back in horror and repulsion. They had had sex in her bed, HER bed, when Wanda's was just a few steps away. They had defaced her bed! They were gonna get it in the morning!

In an emotional state that was almost anger, she grabbed some night clothes from her drawer and stormed (quietly) out of the door and straight to Remy's room. She knocked when she got there but there was no answer, so she walked in, only to find the room empty. Rogue assumed that he must be downstairs until she saw the steam coming from under the bathroom door and the sound of running water.

xxxxx

Remy had walked straight in, got undressed and jumped in the shower. He had felt sweaty and knew there would be a rush for the showers in the morning so he got the hot water while he could. He saw the bathroom door opening and he froze, until he saw Rogue close the door behind her. He turned off the water and half opened the shower door so that his body would be hidden by the frosted glass.

"Y ok Chere,"

"No, Ahm not ok! John and Wanda have obviously had sex in MY bed and they are asleep there now and there are 4 people in my room and all Ah wanna do it get a shower and go to bed because Ah am so damn tired!"

Remy stood in silence listening to her rant. She looked so sexy when she was angry but it was obvious that she was upset, so he grabbed a towel and put it around him, took her night clothes out of her hands and put it on the side and then started undressing her. He didn't say a word nor make a sound and she rested her head on his shoulder and took a few deep breaths. Once she was naked, he took his towel back off and pulled her into the shower with him. He poured some shower cream onto a shower puff **(1) **and ran in gently up and down her back as she lent against him, massaging it into her skin. Her breathing slowed down considerably and for a moment, Remy thought that she had fallen asleep on him. He tried to convince himself that it was stupid, but he still had to look down and check. As he looked, two emerald eyes snapped up to meet his.

"How said ya could stop Swamp Rat?"

He laughed, "I thought y were asleep,"

"Ah nearly am,"

"Come on then, Chere, lets go to bed,"

He wrapped a towel around him and then one around her, picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down, dried her off and then successfully put on her pyjamas for her.

"Why do _you_ get a double bed?" She whined accusingly, stroking the faux fur throw he had as a blanket.

"Because I'm a big strong man, Chere,"

She giggled and he smiled back, then tucked her legs under the sheets and climbed in to the bed next to her. She laid facing him, so he slipped an arm in the space in-between her shoulder and her head, and the other snugly around her waist, holding her close. Rogue buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his soothing scent as she fell asleep.

**4 hours later……….**

Remy woke up with a dry throat and an overwhelming need to pee. Wiggling out of the bed so that the beautiful angel next to him wouldn't wake up, he went to the toilet and ran cup of water from the tap. It tasted awful so he spat it out in disgust and headed downstairs in a pair of jogging pants to get a drink.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself an orange juice. Leaning against the side, he took a few sips, enjoying the feeling of it wetting his dry throat **(2)**

He was sure he heard something but he was far too tired to bother about it but the sound he heard next sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"Bonjour Remy,"

Remy dropped the glass of orange juice and the glass shattered on the floor.

--

Sorry Guys and Girls, it's a short one this time.

"Shower Puffs" is the things you put shower gel on in the shower. Ya know, when the rub it, it all bubbles up. It's not a sponge, its something else. We call it a shower puff in England

Well, that was poetic! "Wetting his dry throat" sorry that was terrible – I am not quite a literary genius yet!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. You Give Me Fever

Reviewers

**UltimateGammy91** – Updating! – Thanks for all the help you gave me!

**Seren McGowan** – Thanks for the review!

**Valnar** – Yes, training horses does sound a bit gay, I do realize lol! But hey – I don't really intend on writing much about him doing it. Yes you can put shower cream on them loofa thingys, ya know, the things that look like a piece of screwed up netting? I cant help righting cliff hangers, sorry!

**Wiccamage** – Loofas? Right, thanks. English and American words are so different considering it's the same language lol. Sorry about the cliff hanger! I am obsessed with them.

**Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla** – Thanks, they are my favorite pairings!

**RR** – Yeah, Rogue would kick his butt. Then again, so would I if he was planning on taking Remy away from me!

**Yugi** – More heat on the way for you!

**Ace** – Thank you! New chapter up now!

**RomyLover** – Same about the Romy babies, they would be really cute!

**CajunStyle** – He certainly does, thanks for the review!

**Dark **– Updated for you! Thanks for the review!

**Aisyy**– Yeah, sometime I think all of us girls wish that Remy was a real person. No I think we should have a courtesy Remy each!

**Wanda W** – Whoa! Lots of questions, though I'm afraid not all of them are answered in this chapter. Sorry! Thanks for the review. I know that readers like variety and if its monotonous all the way through, they will just give up reading, like I have many a time. I suppose you learn from what you like lol.

**diff-r-ent-1** – Thank you! I have a twisted sense of humor!

**gambitfan85** – No I haven't seen the leaked Wolverine trailer, but I really want to see that film! I can't believe they didn't put Gambit in any of the others! I was immensely annoyed, though this makes up for it! If you could send the link it would be great! Thanks for the review!

**tfobmv18** – Thank you, you will find out more in this chapter!

You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever  
feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

"Never gonna be alone" – Nickelback (from their new album!)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 12 – You Give Me Fever

Remy stood still, staring at the broken glass that was scattered across the floor. Hearing his father's voice had not surprised him but had scared him nonetheless, and he stood very still, eyes cast downward, staring blankly at his feet.

"What? No hello? Nothing t` say to me Remy?"

Remy didn't speak, only tilted his head forward a little more, so that his hair fell in front of his face. Jean-Luc walked around the worktop to stand in front of him and only then did Remy look up.

"What do you want?" Remy whispered.

"Only your help on a rather special mission. The Assassins are planning an attack on the thieves' guild, we believe, and we need an accomplished thief to infiltrate their defences and find out exactly what they are doing. I need you, Remy,"

Remy let out a sarcastic and mirthful laugh.

"Need me! You don't need me, you need my powers! That's the only reason you came back,"

Jean-Luc frowned, "No, Remy, y` my son and I love you, I always have. I know I've been wrong before but I have admitted t` that. Please help me out,"

Remy looked at him.

"Y` do realise that I'm not going t` be able t` trust y` for a while,"

Jean – Luc nodded, "I know,"

xxxxx

Rogue woke up from a nightmare. Again.

It was one of those annoying frequently occurring ones that are scary every single time. She lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling, allowing herself to calm down, calm her heart rate, and slow her breathing, and then she noticed that Remy was there beside her. He had turned over during the night, and now lay on his back, his head turned towards her, beautiful eyes closed and dreaming peacefully.

She laid gently across his chest, listening to his slowed heart rate and deep breathing, his chest rising and falling with each intake of air. He stirred and his eyes opened; the gateways to heaven.

"Mornin` Chere," he murmured.

"Mornin` Sugar,"

He groaned and turned his head to look at the time, then turned back towards Rogue.

"I spoke to my dad last night,"

Rogue sat up and leant on own elbow, "What did he want?"

He sighed, "Babe, he wants me to go help him with a job in N`awlins,"

She shot up in bed, "You`re leaving?"

"I have t`," he whispered, taking hold of her shoulders and gently pulling her into his arms. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her, trying to calm her down.

Rogue sat up, tears running down her face, "Ah don't want ya to go. Ah've only just started being able to touch and Ah don't want that to stop. Please don't go,"

Remy hushed her, bringing a hand up to wipe tears away from her face.

"I have t` go, Chere. It sounded pretty important. I'll be back before y` know it,"

The tears came thick and fast now, as Rogue threw herself into his arms and sobbed. He raised his eyes to the ceiling in hope of finding some words to say to console her. The ceiling stared blankly back at him.

"Chere, y` over reacting. I'll only be gone a week or so,"

Although those only made her sob all the more. Then it hit him.

"Come with me, Chere?"

Her face lit up and she kissed him full on the lips

xxxxx

"But why?!?!" Kitty screamed.

Rogue rolled her eyes at her room mate. Rogue had been so excited about going with Remy to New Orleans; she had started packing straight away. Remy had gone to clear it with the Professor, even though they both knew he would say yes, and now Rogue stood in her room, staring at her almost empty wardrobe. She had hardly any clothes anyway, but now it was emptier than ever. Kitty now faced her wide eyed.

"You`re leaving me? With a house full of idiots!"

"Ya will have Piotr and Wanda and Kurt, ya will be fine. Ya always fitted in better than me anyway, and besides," She looked around, "Ya will have a room to yaself if Wanda sleeps in Johns room,"

Kitty blushed, "I, like, woke up to that this morning,"

Rogue threw her an incredulous look, "Ah walked in on it last night! It was in my bed, remember?"

"Oh yeah,"

Rogue shook her head; she still had to murder John and Wanda for mucking up her bed. Kitty walked over and helped Rogue fold up her clothes and put them in the suitcase.

"So, where did you sleep last night?"

"Remy's bed,"

Kitty smiled, "Of course. So, what happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Lair!"

"Ah`m not lying. Nothing happened in his room; however a lot happened in his car,"

Kitty let out an almost embarrassed giggle, "You are so giving me details now! I need tips if I ever get Piotr into bed,"

"Ah thought you got him into bed last night?"

Kitty shook her head, "I go him ONTO the bed, not in it,"

Rogue explained all of the events which happened the night before, even going into graphic details when Kitty asked her to. They finished packing as Rogue finished the story and then Wanda waltzed into the room, John close at her heels.

Rogue straightened up and placed her hands on her hips, shooting daggers at both of them.

"Enjoy ya night last night? Was my bed comfy enough for ya?"

They both froze, and Wanda turned slowly and started to explain.

"Rogue, it was dark…. We didn't mean to….. it just happened…,"

Rogue waved them silent.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, do that again! He has a room, go there or at least get the right bad. But thankfully I don't have to sleep in it," she smiled, "so you are going to thoroughly wash the sheets by the time I come back from New Orleans,"

Kitty managed to stifle a laugh at John and Wanda's shocked faces. Remy walked in, saying that the Professor said it was fine and he, Rogue and his father would be leaving in about 15 minutes. Kitty helped Rogue with her suitcase down the stairs and into the car which Jean-Luc had driven to New York in. Remy told her that they were going to drive to West Virginia and then catch a private jet to New Orleans, and then his brother would pick them up from the airport and take them home. Apparently, they lived on the outskirts of New Orleans, near to Lake Borgne, so it was quite swampy there at times. Everything seemed so glamorous, but she was worried about the bad atmosphere between Remy and his father, and how this would affect her on the journey.

Rogue realized that she had forgotten her tooth brush and she ran back up stairs to get it, not realizing that Remy had followed her. As she took hold of her toothbrush, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. She looked in the mirror, watching him kissing her neck and she both watched and felt his hands move up to her breasts, cupping them gently. She closed her eyes, and tilted her head further back, exposing more of her neck to him and letting out a small moan. He took this as an invitation to gently bite the soft flesh of her neck, one hand moving from her breast to sweep her hair over her opposite shoulder. One of Rogue's hands gripped the edge of the basin, the other sliding up into Remy's lustrous hair, grasping soft strands. He ground his hips against her backside, making sure she was aware of what she was doing to him. Rogue knew all to well. She turned in his arms, looping her arms around his neck and he went back to his ministrations from this angle. She pulled away from him.

"Remy, stop,"

"Why?" he whispered erotically, lacing his fingers into her hair and trying to tilt her head so he could taste her skin again.

"Because I said so, we have to go in 5 minutes,"

He groaned and pushed his erection against her again; trying to change her mind, but Rogue stood firm, refusing outright and he gave up.

Soon they were downstairs and Rogue and Remy were saying their goodbyes, getting into the car and driving away. Remy had said he was driving, so Jean-Luc sat in the passenger seat and that left Rogue the entirety of the back seat. She was rather glad, she didn't want to sit in the firing line of Remy and Jean-Luc; it was better if they sat together and then she would be kept out of it. Jean-Luc turned around in his seat as Remy was putting the suitcases in the trunk.

He looked younger than she had expected, with bright brown eyes and a smile which was almost identical to Remy's. The wrinkles around his mouth and under his eyes were beginning to show his age, but they gave him a parental look. His hair was long, tied into a neat ponytail at the back of his neck and his moustache made him seem more French than his accent. Rogue didn't really know what to think of him. He looked nice enough but after what Remy had been saying, it made her first impression difficult to comprehend.

"Bonjour Cherie," Jean-Luc said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hello,"

"Remy said y` were belle, and I didn't doubt it fo` a second, Cherie,"

At that point Remy got in the car, and started the engine. He acknowledged Rogue with a wink in the rear view mirror, but he ignored Jean-Luc completely.

xxxxx

Kitty lay on her bed reading. Now that Rogue wasn't around, it was boring and she didn't really have anyone to talk to. Wanda had gone out again with John; that boy was intent on spending money on her, and now everything had gone quiet. There was a knock on the door and shouted "come in" in response to the noise.

Piotr walked in slowly, stopping respectfully at the doorway as he closed the door.

"Katyn," He whispered, even though it was only about 4pm and there was no need. The huskiness in the whisper, the way he walked slowly across the room, the gentle kiss he bestowed upon her lips; all told her what he was here for.

She stood up, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her head against his hard, muscular chest, breathing deeply. He kissed the top of her head, and then pushed gently at her arms, laying her onto the bed and spreading his body over hers. He smoothed his hands up her top and she shivered at the feeling of his hands on her stomach, her hands finding their way up the back of his shirt and dancing across the muscles of his back. He drew back to pull off his shirt and then threw it across the room, innocent lust burning in his eyes. Meanwhile, she had taken off her own top and bra and lay on her back, arm crossed across her breasts. He took hold of her hands, slowly coaxing her to lower her arms so that he could get a glimpse of her small, yet perfect breasts.

Kitty had always been self conscious of her chest. She had realized at an early in adolescence that hers were much smaller than the girls around her. She had a feeling that Piotr would see them as inadequate and not want her, so she was reluctant to remove her arms from covering herself. However, Piotr was persistent, and soon had her arms in his grasp so she could no longer even try to shy away from his hungry eyes. She writhed under his stare, until he let out a groan and started kissing down her chest, holding both of her wrists above her head with one of his strong hands. With the other, he cupped her breast, gently squeezing. Her moans were encouraging him, urging him on, telling him he was doing the right thing, so he went a step further and took a rosy nipple in his mouth. Kitty arched her back and let out a loud moan. Piotr's mouth felt amazing on her, warm, wet and arousing. He let go of her wrists and her legs wrapped around his waist, grinding herself against his growing desire with an unspoken urgency. Kitty wanted more of him, wanted him closer and she was getting impatient.

Lifting herself up slowly on the bed, Kitty grabbed hold of Piotr`s waistband again and try to relieve him of his clothing. Sensing what she's doing, Piotr stops what he's doing and looks up at Kitty with wide eyes. Knowing fully well that once his pants are off, she's not stopping; they were going to go the entire way.

It wasn't as if he hadn't been sensing this, he had been thinking about it all night; but he had expected at least a little resistance, a point where he would have to whisper kind words to her to calm her. He would have stopped if she has asked him to; he would do anything for her.

Taking his hands off of her, Piotr finishes taking off his jeans and then climbs back on top of Kitty. He kisses her deeply, while her hands roam over his chest, feeling the hard muscle quiver under her touch. Her hands travel down and play with the elastic of his boxers while Piotr continues peppering her chest and stomach with kisses. With that simple action, Kitty's whole body convulsed and her head lolled back. Groaning, she demands more, pushing her hips towards his in an automatic "take me" gesture, but Piotr just works his way up to her neck. He nipped her skin where her pulse wildly fluttered

He ran his hands down her sides and without any pause; he caught her jeans and underwear. Finally, she was completely naked, and the moment that she thought would make her feel the most uncomfortable, is completely amazing.

Looking pointedly down at Piotr`s boxers, she grasped Piotr by the waist and urges his boxers down, but he stops her and smiles.

With that, he comes down on her, kissing her until her lips go numb, then working his way down her body, dragging his tongue around her nipples, dipping it into her bellybutton, and then nipping his way up her inner thighs. Kitty suddenly registers what Piotr`s doing and tries to close her legs, but his strong, large shoulders are keeping her from doing exactly that. She can't seem to help but be embarrassed.

"Piotr," she whispers, "I…. don't….please,"

"It's ok, Katyn," Piotr said gruffly and then kisses her there. Gasping she turned her head into the duvet as if trying to hide her embarrassment. His tongue dips into her, and she screams, her hands digging into his hair and holding on tight. Her legs fall open, wanting more. His tongue swirls around that button that seems to get her begging, and she muffles another scream with bedsheet. He kept going at her, drawing his teeth over the sensitive flesh, making her jolt every breath she took. She grabbed his shoulders, urging him back up her body.

"I need you now," she whispered.

He kissed her, gentle but insistent, murmuring her name over and over. Stopping, he leant over to where his jeans lay on the floor and searched in the back pocket, pulling out a condom. Removing his boxers and putting it on, he turned back to her, so that she could see him in his true splendor. He was beautiful; pale skin, hard muscles, a dark trail of hair leading down to… well….

Kitty lay back on her elbows, smiling at him like a cat that got the cream. He bent over her, positioning himself and only then did she realise that he was shaking; trembling almost. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Are you scared?"

He smiled, "A little,"

She kissed him, "Do you want to stop?"

"No, I'll be fine," he whispered, before pushing the tip of his member inside of her.

Kitty gasped. It felt…strange, like being stretched. She held him close as his moved inside her, slowly and steadily, drawing it out as it was new to both of them. He moaned, pulling her closer and steadying himself on his elbows, planting light kissed down the side of her neck. Kitty felt it coming, what Rogue had been talking about earlier in the day, the big finish….

"Oh God, yes, Piotr, yes!"

She let out an amazing scream as he pumped harder into her for the last few seconds, until he came in her, groaning loudly into her shoulder, then rolling off her and collapsing on the bed, so he didn't crush her. He was breathing heavily, eyes half closed in pleasure, his arm still wrapped around her. She rolled over next to him, snuggling under his arm and resting her head on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he replied.

Kitty sighed, letting sleep take her over, as she stared up at the gorgeous Russian laid next to her.

Wow.

Authors note

Sorry I didn't leave you one of my infamous cliff hangers 

Review dearest ones


End file.
